Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest
by CleruSonOfShintestu12354
Summary: In an alternate universe, a brand new killing game is held. 18 young adults from across the globe gather to Hope Manor to change the world through rigorous training and study. But when they find themselves pinned into a killing game by Monokuma, our protagonist, Betha, must improve her deduction and mystery solving skills while keeping the morale of the group as high as possible.
1. Prologue:Next Stop, Destiny

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

_**Hello everyone, author here! I just wanted to let you all know that this is my first serious fanfiction that I've written, and hope to gradually improve on it as I continue to write.**_

_**This story is one I've taken into great consideration, as the theme of internationalism and patriotism will be something to think about, as well as which countries need to be axed first. After all, in Danganronpa, there always has to be that first death, and it was really hard to choose. I will say no more on the subject, but if you find that your country was axed first, know that it wasnt out of any ill intent, but rather for a slightly clever reason I had, which I will explain when the time comes. Just know that any surviving countries are not out of favoritism, but rather, for the sake of the story.**_

_**I promise you all, that not only will you find a nice story, but you'll find that I have shown every country featured the utmost respect possible. Enjoy, and forgive the short length**_

_**FINAL NOTE:At the time of me making this note, I have decided to inform all new readers that the quality of my writing for this particular fanfic has gone WAY up as the chapters go on, and flaws you see early on are most likely addressed later. I thus feel a bit iffy about the first two chapters and feel that they lack my later skill in the fanfic. Please keep this in mind going forward, and know that this is NOT an excuse per say, just an explanation.**_

* * *

[Prologue:Next Stop, Destiny]

The plane flew across a bright and sunny sky, the summer season had just started and everything seemed just right. On the plane, sat 18 students of various nationalities and origins. Each one of them would represent not just their country, but their continent, and the potential that it held for the future. These young men and women came from all over the world, from the USA to Japan, from Germany to India, and so on. One of these students had a window seat, staring out the window and smiling, thinking to herself about whether or not she was in a deep dream or in reality. This student was named Betha O' Sullivan, the Ultimate Fencer from Ireland, and a young girl of 16 years. She brushed her short, curly black hair, and had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a green hoodie just in case it got rainy or cold somehow, blue pants, black boots, and had a prosthetic left hand which she constantly moved and fiddled with to get used to it. She opened and closed it as her neighboring passenger tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" The young man asked, Betha turning to face her neighbor. She smiled and nodded, "Aye, I am! No need to worry your self, friend." The young man of bronze skin, Arab descent, and of 17 years of age, nodded and smiled back, "Good good. My name is Mohammad Nasir, the Ultimate Chef. I know you MIGHT be aware but..." he began before Betha chuckled in response. "Aye, most Ultimates tend to know their worth of info about other Ultimates I reckon. Your food is probably HEAVENLY! Think you can fix me a meal when we get to Ultimanor?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"Hahaha! Fine fine, just dont drool over the thought of my infamous Eastern Volcano Pasta." he replied half jokingly. The young man was dressed in a black t shirt and khaki pants with a Muslim cap. Meanwhile, other conversations sprung up throughout the plane as the ride got ever closer to it's destination. A muscular Egyptian girl in a simple white tank top and black shorts with short dread-lock hair was talking to a Frenchman who seemed to be nerding out about airplanes, with the Egyptian looking amused as they spoke with eachother.

Elsewhere on the plane, a Ugandan man was offering his wisdom to an English girl who scoffed at him after talking down to her Danish neighbor. Said Danish neighbor was a young and nervous woman who clutched a wooden doll close to her chest, looking nervous and generally upset by the English girls outburst at her. "This is quite a varied flight...but it makes sense given the program." Nasir noted as he and Betha looked around the plane, trying to get a glimpse of the other passengers. They would see several more people doing their business, relaxing, talking, the standard fare. As they got back into their seats, the flight captain spoke up.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, cliché as that opener sounds. We are having some turbulence issues, but rest assured our destination is near and this issue should go away shortly. Thank you for being patient and meeting up at the bosses airport in Japan, and boarding our flight. We hope you have had a relaxing flight, and hope you enjoy yourselves at Hope Manor." the Captain concluded with a few kind words being said by the passengers in return. One of them, an American man, spoke up and asked, "Well then, now that we're almost there, what are y'all hoping to accomplish when we get to that manor?"

"Well American," the English girl began with a scoff, "if you must know, my refined self plans to create the ultimate statue of all, the finest representation of England and our proud history, and another statue dedicated to the worlds first generation Ultimates, my heroes." she explained, almost swooning over her supposed dream.

"Well that sounds lovely miss Charlotte!" He said with a smile. "Wait, you know me? I'm surprised you took the time to research some of us, and what a lovely lady you picked to research. Surely you are aware of my first ever building project then?" She asked, interest piqued in the American. "Well, first of all, m' name is Jonathan Cunningham, and second, I remember your attempt to create a museum that...sadly got rejected." He mentioned. "Yes, yes, it was unfortunate that the government wouldn't approve the project, but they didn't have much reason to. Now that I know you have some taste, perhaps I may give you the honor of speaking to me later." She said with pride and snark. Jonathan had a black suit on with a black bowtie, while Charlotte had a red and white frilly top with an equally frilly red skirt, as well as short blonde hair done up nice and proper like a typical fair lady.

A bald Ugandan man in a white kanzu outfit, essentially a thin robe-like outerwear that is partially see-through and loose, spoke up and said, "Well look at that...a bond is already forming. I hope we all bond well with each other, and may we learn just a bit more about ourselves at Ultimanor." Betha smiled and nodded, "Aye, I second that notion!", "Oh get over yourselves you stupid ninnies." a Russian man said shaking his head. "I get that you want to be comrades and whatnot, but stop being such nicey nicey drivel. We're here to grab the torch as the next generation of hope, if we falter because you were all too busy treating this like some luxury vacation, then what does that say for the future? It could still go well enough, but we would be known as those who wasted a good opportunity."

The passengers looked over at the Russian man, perplexed by his response. "I said all that I needed to say to this plane, don't make me say it again, but far harsher." he finished, slumping back down in his seat and tapping his first aid kit. "The Ultimate Doctor...I thought he'd be softer spoken then that." Betha said to Nasir with a shrug. "Well, I guess...we were wrong to assume his personality. I have literally zero words of substance to add to that." Nasir responded. With that said, the rest of the passengers went back to their conversations. The Russian in question had an open doctors coat with a blue suit underneath with a normal black tie.

Eventually, a storm started to pick up outside, thus prompting the captain to speak to the passengers. "Uhh, this is your captain speaking, do not be alarmed by the unexpected thunderstorm, this company has seen worse storms and we have made it through them just fine, just relax." He said, a few of the weaker willed passengers shaking in their seats or whimpering. The braver passengers simply muttered among themselves, when one of them spoke up finally. "Honestly, you shouldn't be so worried, if any of you were paying attention, this is one of the most advanced passenger planes in the entire world." said a young Chinese man with spiky box-top hair and a mustache, wearing a leather jacket and wearing a tank top underneath which says "Lei Xiaolong" and has a yellow Chinese dragon design coiled around the shirt.

"I doubt that a violent storm is going to bring this lightning resistant plane to the ground. And yes, I said lightning _resistant_." he then finished, raising a finger to emphasize his point. "Yeah, what he said! I believe it!" said a Hawaiian girl in a flowing yellow skirt and midriff exposing top with matching exotic black ink designs based around Hawaiian mythology, and short straight black hair with a flower in it. "See? She understands perfectly. We will be fi-" but as soon as the Chinese man began to speak, the plane was soon filled with pink gas, causing everyone to cough and feel woozy. "W-whazza...what is...happen...ing...urgh..." Betha groaned, passing out in her seat along with everyone else.

Only hours later would the group awaken, groaning and rubbing their heads and other various recovering body motions, motions of pure irritation and agony. Betha herself would slowly get to her feet and, upon looking up, saw it, a beautiful manor with an equally lovely front yard...the one and only Hope Manor. They had arrived alright...but what on Earth just happened...?


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome to Hope Manor

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

[Chapter 1:Welcome to Hope Manor]

The rest of the passengers would get up in due time, each taking a moment to marvel at the great five story manor, five floors of beauty and sophistication sat right there in front of them as they all gawked in amazement. One of them suddenly piped up and said, "Wait, did we not just die in a plane crash? Why are we here? What happened to us?" the Philipino lad said in a panic.

Charlotte would dust off her dress and shake her head, "Will you stop running around like a headless chicken? We obviously survived and were brought here. I don't know how, but we were, and I wouldn't be complaining about our survival now would I?" she said, trying to be reasonable with the Philipino.

"Look, you're telling me that we didn't die and now the Ultimanor is our heaven? Or limbo or wherever the heck we are?" he questioned back.

"I may be an atheist," Bentley started, "but I don't think Heaven would take on such a random form as the Hope Manor now would it Crisanto?" he pointed out, putting his hands on his hips after readjusting his glasses.

"Oh shit, you're Bentley aren't you? How could I forget? You made that freaky ass animatronic horror attraction in Canada! Why the hell would you know about me?" Crisanto said.

"Because I actually have hobbies besides tinkering. I like music videos and you make me die inside every time I see you bust a move, because I dance about as well as your cliché white boy in a high school flick, from America." he said with a chuckle. Crisanto had been wearing a simple black tank top and shorts, with a backwards black hat to match. He had a buzz cut hairstyle and freckles to boot. Bentley was wearing stained overalls and a green t-shirt underneath, as well as the aforementioned glasses. Bentley also has dirty blonde hair that is curly.

A Mexican woman fixed her hair and put her mystics head veil back on. "Well, this whole thing is more loco then a mental patient...I can't believe I didn't predict this...and I'm the Ultimate Fortune Teller." she grumbled, shaking her head and folding her arms. The Mexican woman had a crimson dress with a crimson mouth and head veil that matched well with her long brown hair and smooth bronze skin. "I am glad to meet all of you, even if it could be in a less...confusing way." She said, smiling regardless of the mass confusion.

"Your sentiment is appreciated, but I don't think some fancy fortune telling could have predicted us surviving a plane crash...and being mysteriously unharmed at that. This whole thing reeks of illogical poison." Bentley said, looking visibly frustrated now as he looked around.

"At the very least we made it to the manor, why don't we head inside? We can tell them what happened and maybe meet our rescuers!" The Hawaiian spoke up, starting to run over to the manor with gusto.

"W-wait, don't go running in without us!" a young Australian man in a black tank top, boxing shorts and long blonde hair called as he ran after her, having a difficult time catching up with the surprisingly quick-footed Hawaiian.

"Well, we may as well go in while we still can." Betha suggested to the group, most of which nodded in agreement as they entered through the open gate. Once they were through, they saw a beautiful statue-fountain of a wise Indian woman with water flowing from her eyes and other spouts around her, with a soft smile and wearing a Hindu Nun outfit. The statue was sculpted to have her sitting in deep meditation, and to many of them, it radiated with a sort of motherly and welcoming warmth.

Betha and Nasir walked side by side as they admired the garden, which had flowers from all over the world, as well as trees and other exotic plants as well. "Wow, not only is this place a symbol of hope...it's a symbol of world unity as well...well, that's how I interpret it. Sorry if that sounded too cheesy." Betha said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Nonsense, it was a beautiful comparison, Betha, and quite accurate in many ways. Besides, I heard lines so cheesy, it belongs in the 'advanced dairy' aisle." He joked in response, chuckling. The two then entered the Ultimanor and were greeted by a beautiful main room.

It was a large open space with a beautiful shining floor made of the finest cherry wood, with a chandelier hanging high and a set of twin stairs that lead to an upper level with twin doors leading to another room. There are two doors on either side of the room, with the double door entrance being the last set respectively. The students piled in and looked around, noticing that the floor had a painted design which resembled that of a sun with only seven flares sticking out instead of an even eight or ten like in most pictures of a sun. These flares had painted faces on each of them, of different people who were of various racial origins, symbolizing their world wide unity. There were framed pictures of the mansions prior hosts that lined the main room, from left to right, starting with the Indian woman featured on the statue outside, and ending with a portrait of a Japanese man with long black hair and a suit. "Hm...how intriguing. I assume this must be the portrait of Kai Miyamoto, the current host of Ultimanor." Charlotte inquired, rubbing a finger along the outline of the portrait, taking care not to touch the picture itself.

"Ah, Kai Miyamoto! My father used to work with him about a decade ago, so he actually became the host after all!" the Japanese girl said, clapping her hands excitedly. "I simply cannot wait to meet him!" She continued, before clearing her throat smiling. "Oh, sorry, my name is Mikoto Suzumiya, it is a pleasure and an honor to meet all of you." She greeted with a bow. She wore a standard issue Japanese schoolgirl outfit, befitting of her role as student, but not quite as much her profession of florist. That said, Betha wasn't representative of her ultimate visually either.

"Wowowowowoooow! This place is _super _fancy!" The Hawaiian girl said as she twirled around happily. "Since we're introducing ourselves, my name is Kaimana Kalani, it's nice to meet you, all of you!" she said with a giggle. Kaimana had a yellow midriff-bearing top thats tied up with floral patterns on it, with a matching summer skirt on the bottom and sandals to boot.

"Oh have mercy... you are going to be an excitable hand full, aren't you?" a Brazilian man, likely the oldest member of the group, said with a tip of his hat. "I am Geraldo Sanchez, professional Equestrian in the making, and sadly without a horse recently. I see the plane crash didn't end in any...injuries. Thank the Lord for that eh?" he said with a charming smile. He had a mustache, ten gallon hat, and had been wearing standard horse riding gear, for equestrian events, save for a helmet which he seemed to be missing.

"I still can't believe we were somehow unharmed in the slightest, it truly is a miracle without explanation. Though I guess that's how miracles work..." The Frenchman said, readjusting his flight cap and lifting his goggles. Along with this, he had a classical flight jacket and matching pants. He also had the French flag sewn onto the back of his jacket. He then went over to the rest of the group and smiled, "My name is Florence Le Bel, pilot in training who wishes to become a stunt pilot and perhaps join the French Airforce. I have yet to fully decide but I assure you that our time at this mansion will help in that regard. It is nice to meet you all."

"I am the mysterious fortune teller, the wisest mystic in all of Mexico, and the only legitimate fortune teller around! I am..." She posed with her legs crossed, palm placed over her forehead and another stuck out with two fingers and her thumb held up as if casting a spell. "Carmelita De La Cruz! May my words forever guide my people into a brighter future!" She said in a grandiose way, accent proud and shining through her every word.

Kaimana clapped excitedly and hopped in place. "Tell my fortune, tell my fortune! Am I rich in the future? Am I going to find out I'm descended from Maui? Tell me!" She said as she hopped over and held her hand. Carmelita blinked in surprise at the energetic girl and chuckled. "Later, later, right now we should be focused less on gawking at the manor and more on both introducing each other and finding the host. I promise to tell it later, just...relax amiga."

Afterwords, more of the youths started to join in on the conversation, mostly out of courtesy but some were genuinely open to making friends. This time, the Russian spoke up and said, "Although I somewhat detest your overly casual nature right now, I figure it is the right thing to introduce myself. I am Alexander Sokolov, prodigious medical practitioner, and the Ulltimate Doctor to boot. I come here to complete my studies and to hopefully finish my possible cure to cancer once and for all." He explained, clutching his first aid kit tightly in his hand. "If any of you want to take this seriously, then feel free to let me know." he then said, before leaving the circle shortly afterwords to look at the large portraits on the walls.

Betha decided to then introduce herself to the group, "My name is Betha O' Sullivan, a fencer from Ireland, pleased to meet you all. I hope we all bond well as we work to obtain the Torch of Hope from our elder generation!" She said, holding a thumbs up with her prosthetic hand.

"Good God, what happened to your arm? Why is a good third of it replaced with a prosthetic?" Carmelita said in shock, with Bentley eyeing it up as well. "I am so sorry to see that you needed such a thing in the first place!" Betha simply chuckled in response and explained.

"Honestly, it's no big deal. I got the thing very recently and I'm still trying to get used to it, but for what it's worth, I like it so far. It's one of the most advanced and expensive prosthetic hands around, and I had to pay for it with me tournament money." she said, waving her prosthetic hand's fingers around as if to test its capabilities out.

Suddenly, a Korean girl spoke up, wearing what can only be described as the most fabulous clothing in the entire group. She had a sparkly puffy purple suit, pants, and absurd face paint, like an abstract nightmare that isn't actually scary. "Goodness gracious, such a marvellous mansion, oh how I cannot WAIT to change the face of fashion! Soon, the freedom of creativity will be accepted by all, even the most absurd of art will finally be socially acceptable, and I will be its spearhead! Oh joyous day!" she said dramatically, getting the group to look at her. "My name is Ong So-Ri, Korean supermodel and fashion genius to boot, I hope we become fine friends at this mansion."

The once quiet Danish girl spoke up at last, raising her hand and saying. "W-well, if I may ask...I-I dont do well with social interaction...I just want to s-study and go...please let me have my privacy..." she requested with a sigh, hoping people would get the point. "M-my name is Mary Truelsen...I'm not that interesting..." she said, dusting off her simple yellow and white dress, which resembled that of a village girl's attire from the middle ages. She also had long brown hair that was simple and straight.

"Don't worry love, I'll make sure none of those big bad people hurt ya! Not that I think any of you are bad of course...except maybe mister Russian over there." Crisanto said, chuckling at his own roast. "Keep talking, and I'll be giving you a prostate exam with a pipe." Alexander barked back, sparking a few of the other students saying "Oooooooo!", while Betha said, "Oh come on, don't be _that _mean Alexander.

"I will be realistic as I want, and I can't stand most of you right now, so piss off! Let's just behave like adults and wait for our esteemed host already." he said, trying ever so hard to contain his own temper. Alexander was certainly refined, but he was starting to grow visibly annoyed at the group, no matter how well meaning they were.

Before anyone else could say anything, they were immediately alerted to a banging sound on the top of the balcony, with two sets of stairs leading up to both it and the second floor. "What the heck was that? Did the host slam the door or something?" asked Crisanto. Finally, after more shuffling and doors opening and closing, they finally laid eyes upon their host. However, the first red flag was waved when their host wasn't Kai Miyamoto, but rather, a small black and white animatronic teddy bear...what the hell?

"Helloooooooooooooo students! Welcome to the beautiful, the one, the only, the totally insaney, pinky and the brainy, HOPE MANOR!" the bear said, twirling around and posing with joy. This was met with deafening silence from the group below, before being broken by the words of one. "So..." Charlotte began, putting a hand under her chin, "Are you perhaps an example of machinery at this mansion? I must say love, you are truly an impressive piece of hardware." she reasoned, perhaps bringing calm to the group. "Robot, plush toy, I am just a bear, no two ways about it...but I do have two skin colors if that counts for anything."

"It doesn't, now where the hell is Mr. Miyamoto?" Alexander asked, glaring daggers at the monochrome bear toy...thing. "Geeze, I gotta admire your eagerness to start, but you see...there's something we need to talk about before we get started with your new life here in the mansion." Monokuma said, shrugging and shaking his head slowly. "And...what would that be?" Carmelita inquired, making a similar pose to Charlotte's. "Well...Kai and Benson are a bit...down in the dumps, sick, out of commission you might say.", he explained, snickering to himself.

"Well, can you like...go get them for us, erm...please?" Jonathan asked, seemingly nervous at this point. Some of the group took notice and felt nervous themselves, like some sort of dread was about to wash over the group. "Well, your wish is my command but uhh...they really did come down with something serious so dont be too surprised if they look...less than stellar. Upupupupupu...oh wow I haven't laughed like that in ages." he said, trotting off to go grab something from another room.

"Well then...while he's gone, may I politely ask what the fuck we just saw?" Mark asked, scratching the back of his head in utter confusion and bafflement. This started a whole bunch of in-group murmuring, one of them responding to Mark directly, "Well, obviously it has to be some sort of animatronic, something I wish to study once our studies begin." Bentley explained, shaking his head at the nervousness of some of his peers.

"Dude, we're in the year 2022, not 2200! I doubt robots would look and sound that lifelike and smooth!" said Crisanto, questioning the validity of the claim. "Crisanto, you underestimate humanity and our desire to advance. We are in one of the most rapidly advancing eras in human history, we already have robots in development, and even a few simple bots for home usage by the common folk, such as Alexa for example." Bentley began, turning to face Crisanto with his arms folded. "Ergo, it is not too far of a stretch to say that this thing was built by international funding, which makes me wonder what other contraptions may exist here..." he said, softening his tone to that of wonder and curiosity.

Betha herself simply took all of this information in, not sure of what to say herself. She continued to fidget with her prosthetic to pass the time, wishing she had a pencil or straw to do it with instead. "Aye...Nasir," she began, Nasir turning to face his new friend with a smile. "why is everyone so tense all of a sudden? It makes no sense, that bear isn't so scary to me." she said, trying to rationalize the situation. "Well my friend, it should be said that we just got here, and even with that little teddy bear being our intro-man, we're about to embark on our own journey that will change not just our own lifes, but the lives of other people all across the globe. Factor in having to represent their nation well, and some of us may be more tense than others." Nasir said, facing Alexander and pointing at him. "That probably explains part of why Alexander is such a prude." he joked with a chuckle, Betha laughing along with him.

"Right right, that makes sense, haha..." she said, wiping her eyes with her organic hand. "Mgh, stupid sleepies, I thought I got rid of em..." she said, dusting her hands off. Five minutes later, the bear finally came back with a big projector, aiming it at the floor below and saying, "Here, let me pull up a video for you guys. I warn you though, they seem to be... _drowning _in their sorrow. Hehehehehe..._"_ he said, turning on the projector beaming it onto the floor, a shockingly clear picture of two men limply floating underwater in a death cage being presented to the shock and dismay of the group.

"W-w-what? Y-you better just be playing a bad joke, there's no way they could _really _be...dead, right?" asked Bentley, no longer so confident. He was smart enough to figure out that they were most likely dead, or at the very least they were two dummies...which was actually the least likely outcome. Either way, the whole group was shocked to their core to see this.

"Oh yes-sir-ree-bob! Those men are dead as a doorknob, and now I finally have you all where I want you as well! Ohhhh I'm so excited I might just squeal like a school girl!" he said, clearing his throat and continuing with, "But I er...wont do that. Instead, allow me to tell you my true name..." he then did a flip and landed onto the floor below. He chuckled and said, "My name is Monokuma, the beacon of despair, and the very being that will break you apart! One by one, I will watch you break down and crumble, as the last generation of hope dies around me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it you stupid little cunt-wagon!" Mark said, roaring as he ran forward and tried to kick Monokuma into a wall. "MARK, DON'T!" Shouted Charlotte, but before she could stop him, Monokuma jumped into the air and delivered a wind-draining punch to Mark's gut, sending him rocketing back and knocking over several other members of the group. Although he was fine, he was certainly suffering right now. "A-aarghh! What the f-fuck was tha-ACK!" he said, wheezing for air as he and others were helped to their feet by their peers.

"Rule number one...NEVER hurt the headmaster...you limey fuck." Monokuma said with a grin. "Now then, if you're done whining and moaning, I would like to explain my terms now."

"Alright Monokuma...what are your terms." Alexander said, squinting less out of hatred and more out of curiosity at the creature now. "Well then...at least one of you can see reason! Alrighty buckaroos, lets get down to business!" Monokuma said, clearing his throat and explaining himself. "You see, I've locked down all exits to the mansion for the time being. While the outdoor areas of the mansion perimeter will be revealed to you over time, you will only have access to the first two floors of the mansion for the time being."

"Now," he continued, stretching before saying, "you may be saying to yourselves, 'but Monokuma, how do we unlock more locations in the manor?'. To this I say...you gotta kill eachother." to which the group tensed up once again, worse than before. "Thats right, you friggin heard me buckos! Kill, your, peers! Strangle them, stab them, bludgeon them, poison or shoot them, do whatever you can! Once a person or two, AND ONLY UP TO TWO, DONT BE A GREEDY FUCK! But yeah, once a person has been murdered, we will host a class trial to determine who the real killer was!"

"And what, pray tell, is the point of this trial? What's the reward and consequence, you sick fuck?" Alexander asked, hand raised. "Well, I'm glad you asked mister Sokolov! You see," Monokuma began eagerly once more, "If the correct killer is discovered and proven guilty, then they will be executed posthaste! But if you guess the wrong killer, I will trim the fat _big time _and kill everyone _except _the killer, who will not only get to go free, but earn a special reward and offer from yours truly! Now then...are there any _more _questions?"

The group once again stared in silence, each one showing a different level of shock and fear, visible or otherwise. This...this couldn't be real...could it? Why...why was this happening? This all happened so fast and yet...it all went so horribly wrong just the same! Regardless, their silence was more than enough for Monokuma to say, "Good! Now then, I shall take my leave! Before you go, you should take a rule booklet from the box I left on the balcony when I brought that projector with me, sayonara kiddos!"

And with that, he left in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone to process...what...the...fuck...just...happened.


	3. Chapter 2:Lovely Mansion, Rancid Hour

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

_**Sorry for such a long wait in between chapters everyone. From here on out, there should be FAR less downtime between chapters! From now on, each major arc will begin with a chart detailing...well, you can see below. Please enjoy as always, and leave reviews if possible!**_

* * *

[Chapter 2:Lovely Mansion, Rancid Hour]

**Remaining Students:18/18**

**Mood:Highly Tense**

**Morale:Below Average**

**Hope/Despair: Despair 1/10**

**Weather:Clear**

It was at that very moment when the initial shock had settled down that the students finally took a moment to breathe and...function in general. Betha and the rest of the group decided to scatter around the mansion and explore it, unanimously, without any need to say it out loud. Alexander made the first move and said, "Well...we better get our bearings, if any of you want to follow, be my guest...just don't be annoying.", as he went straight towards the right hallway.

"I should probably check upstairs..." Charlotte said, walking up to the second floor. After this, everyone pretty much scattered, trying desperately not to scream their lungs out at their dire situation, though some whimpers did escape them. Betha herself took a deep breath and went straight ahead, under the balcony and into the lounge room, which had two glass doors at the end of it. Obviously, these were locked, with little Monokuma shaped knobs replacing the original doorknobs. In the room, was a simple set up with a large couch, two chairs beside it, and all of them facing a lounge table and a flat screen T.V.

The current students in the room were: Carmelita, Marcus, Crisanto, and Jonathan.

Betha decided to talk to Carmelita first, who had been on her own in a state of deep focus, sitting in meditation. "Aye, Carmelita, was it? Mind havin' a chat?" Betha asked, drawing the attention of Carmelita who opened one eye at her. Carmelita slowly rose to her feet and smiled beneath her mouth veil, which didn't truly obscure her mouth due to it being see-through. "Hola amiga, I see you are one of the few who are so...level-headed after such dreadful news. I admit, even I am a bit unnerved by the visual depiction of our hosts deaths. It almost seems so...unreal." She said, drifting off and shuddering.

"Aye, that shook me to me very core, but you know what counters that for me?" Betha asked, putting her prosthetic hand on her hip. "The fact that I believe that no one here will go through with killing for that psychopath, Monokuma. I have faith in humanity that is nearly unrivaled after all!" She said, pumping her organic fist in the air.

"Si, si...I suppose you are right. Still, this whole thing is like a maniacal joke...except the joke is shitty due to the fact that people have actually died while telling it. I must put my powers to the ultimate test here if we are to get out." Carmelita said, putting a hand under her chin, and a hand under her elbow to boot. "Wait...powers?" Betha asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Si, I am the Ultimate Fortune Teller, and I have exhibited the power of future vision, and claim the moniker of the One True Fortune Teller. While other frauds and hacks continue to scam people, I can foretell the vague outline of what tragedy or miracle will come to pass. I just need to focus and find out how exactly we get out of here." Carmelita explained, hand acting as she did so, waving her hands around smoothly as she spoke of her powers.

"Ahh...! That's great! If you're not pulling me leg, then we could have an early ticket out! That's incredible Carmelita!" she said with great joy in her heart, her blue eyes sparkling at the news.

"Oh stop it..." Carmelita said, blushing at the praise. "Still, it will take some time for me to focus in on such an event, and if Monokuma does something crazy like block it out, I'm afraid it won't be of much use. Still, you need not worry about the off-chance of failure. I have only rarely failed in my work, and even then, my fortune telling has only ever been slightly off at worst." Carmelita said, walking back to her spot in the corner of the room. "Now then, I must get back to meditation, I hope to speak again in due time, Betha." she said with a smile, sitting cross legged and meditating once more.

"Same to you Carmelita!" Betha said, before approaching Jonathan, Marcus, and Crisanto. "Oh piss off ya bloody wank stain! How was I supposed to know that small ass teddy bear was gonna launch me back like that?" said Marcus, grumbling and groaning in pain from before. "Ay-ay-ay...what he hell were you thinking?" Crisanto began, rubbing his temples and shaking his head. "If that thing was as life-like as it was, don't you think it could kick our asses too?"

"L-look guys, lets just calm down and think critically about this." Began Jonathan, dusting off his suit with a sigh. "I know things look grim right now...but we can make it through this! Why I do declare we will not, and can not allow that bear to bring us down!"

"Oh I do declare you're a fucking loonie, American." said Marcus, before coughing again and groaning once more. "God DAMN it, get some rest dude!" said Crisanto, patting Marcus' shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

"Is...is this a bad time, lads?" Betha asked, looking the group of three back and forth, watching them bicker and banter among themselves. They each turned their heads to face Betha, before Jonathan came up to her with a bright smile and holding his hand out to shake. "My name is Jonathan Cunningham, son of Robert Cunningham Jr., from the state of Florida with a heart of gold. What might be your name miss? I don't think I heard yours among the prior banter we had with eachother."

Betha shook his hand and said, "I'm Betha O' Sullivan, pleased to meet you Jonathan. You are quite eccentric ya know that?" she said with a giggle. "Well now...I gotta be charismatic to earn votes and trust now don't I?" He said with a chuckle, earning a grunt from Marcus. "I say, once we get out of here, how about you come and visit me sometime in Florida? I'd love to have you be there for when I run for public office at some point. Although...I am a couple years off from that goal due to legal requirements and...blah blah blah." Jonathan explained, rolling his hand about in a circle as he did so.

"I'm Crisanto, I kick ass at dancing, and on the side I pick up nice lookin' dudes every now and then!" he said, doing a one handed hand stand, followed by a break dance maneuver and a lay-down pose and a wink. "Dont tell the Korean chick but...I'm _way _more fabulous than she is."

Betha chuckled at this and nodded. "Well then...uhh, Mark! Are you alright after erm...being punched in the gut by Monokuma?" she asked him, curious to know how he's doing after such a deadly blow. "I'm fine mate...I'm surprised I ain't internally bleeding right now...I never got hit that hard, not even by a man twice my size!" he said, still shocked at the force of the hit.

"He'll be fine, he just has to sit down a bit longer and he'll be back on his feet!" Crisanto said with a smile and a thumbs up. "Right, well I'm gonna go explore the mansion some more, see you lads around!" Betha said with a wave goodbye.

Betha would take a left turn and find herself heading towards another branching hallway. She continued forward and found herself in the indoor greenhouse with various unique and exotic plants throughout. Of course, who else but the Ultimate Florist would immediately hang around here. Mikoto was humming and tending to the plants, generally enjoying herself while doing so. Betha weaved through several carnivorous plants and other greenery in order to reach her on the other side. "Aye, I guess I should have expected to see you in here. Kinda messy this place is...very unkempt." Betha commented, wiping off some residue from her prosthetic hand.

"O-oh! Konichiwa!" She said, turning to face Betha, smiling sweetly at the newcomer. Betha looked to see that Mikoto was tending to a strange purple flower with what appeared to be a tube-like part in the center of the flower. The flower puffed out a purple mist and it caused Betha to cough and gag, Mikoto seems to be unaffected however. "Arck! God, what the hell was that wretched smell!?" Betha said, wheezing a little.

"Oh, that's a sort of self defense mechanism, I just dont breathe until it dissipates...and it dissipates quickly it seems." Mikoto explained, having swiftly picked up on the smell. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous, the mansion wouldnt just let poisonous plants lay around."

Betha nodded, finally regaining composure."I-I see...so, my name is Betha o' Sullivan, what's your name florist?" she asked, folding her arms and taking another gaze around the room, looking once more at the many plants and feeling the moist atmosphere.

"Mikoto Suzumiya, the Ultimate Florist, it's nice to meet you Betha. I don't follow sports a lot, but I believe your the Ultimate Fencer right? That's what someone told me earlier..." She said, tapping her fingers together.

"Ah, so is this going to be your mainstay? Your go-to location of choice? If you ever need company then I can try to make time, lass." she said with a smile. Mikoto smiled back and nodded, "Thank you Betha, next time, we should talk more about our future goals. I understand that you want to explore the mansion right now so I won't bother you."

"Nay, your not a bother lass, see you around!" Betha said, waving goodbye and exiting the indoor greenhouse and moving on. She was quite enjoying herself so far, and especially enjoyed getting to meet new people on top of it. She felt as though nothing could go wrong, and that this whole death game nonsense would blow over in a day or two.

Next on her mental check list was the kitchen, which seemed to have no door whatsoever...at least not on one side of it. It appeared to have a double door leading to the dining hall however, so perhaps it was meant to resemble the fact that many households don't have doors to their kitchens unless it is one that leads directly to the dining room. Either way, it was an odd choice for such a pristine mansion in Betha's eyes.

In the Kitchen, she would find Nasir and Kaimana, cooking up something to eat for lunch, as it was around that time in the day according to the clock on the wall. Betha took a deep smell of the wonderful meal being prepared. "Is that calamari? I love calamari! Its me favorite fish food." She said, walking into the kitchen as Kaimana turned to face her.

"Aloha! And thanks! Turns out this place has tons of ingredients from all over, so we thought that we should make something for lunch to raise peoples spirits. Don't worry! If people have allergies, we have some simple ham sandwiches on the side." she said, with Nasir giving a nod of approval.

"Indeed Kaimana, now can you go prepare the marinara sauce? I'll finish the cooking over here." Nasir said, to which Kaimana nodded and went to prepare the dip accordingly.

"Well..." Betha began, stretching her arms out and taking another look around the kitchen, "I better be out of your way then..." she said, getting ready to walk out.

"No, no, you're fine Betha." Nasir reassured her, moving onto the next part of cooking the calamari. "I'd love to talk with you over lunch in a bit, we're almost done actually. Can you let everyone know that food is almost ready?"

Before Betha could say anything though, Monokuma suddenly popped up from out of nowhere, as he usually does. "Dontcha worry about that one kiddies! When you two get finished cooking, I'll be generous enough to inform everyone that lunch is ready. Although, from now on, I will be enforcing a proper meal time. Don't worry, you didn't break any rules, as much as I wish you did."

Betha and the others turned to faced the monochrome bear, Nasir sighing and nodding. "I see...sorry I suppose."

"I just told you you didn't break any rules, if you did then I would have hurt you by now. That said, from here on out, there will be breakfast, dinner, and supper times, no lunches!" Monokuma explained while twirling around at random.

"Riiiiight...well, I'll just go to the dining area now, see you two in a bit!" Betha said, waving them off as she opened the double doors and entered the large dining room. Monokuma popped up on the table in front of Betha as she did so, chuckling to himself.

"Upupupupupupu...how do you like it? This place is a _beauty _isn't it? Fine mahogany wood with shine, the smell of flowers, the candles in the corners of the room? All of it just invokes why I love to eat so much!" He said, rubbing his stomach with a belch.

"Wait...can you even eat?" Betha asked, confused as to how this seemingly artificial being can even eat to begin with. "Of _course _I can, silly! I mean, did you not just hear me burp?" he said, standing up straight and nodding. "Well, either way, I need to go to my office and make the announcement now. See you around leprechaun!" he said, leaving Betha to wonder if that was supposed to be racist or not.

"Well that was weird...I swear this whole killing game has to be a prank with such a cartoonish personality like that." she pondered to herself, circling the long table and counting off each of the chairs. Two of them seem to be slightly damaged, though not enough to cause the risk of them breaking from under someone, not even a heavy person.

The dining room had another one of those TV monitors in one of the top corners of the room, probably where he makes his announcements. The dining room was otherwise fairly straightforward, with nothing too out of the ordinary to speak of. On either end of the table, there were two more seats, two more than there were actual students. These were, in theory, the seats that would have been used for the...presumably dead host and co host.

Shaking the thoughts of the hosts out of her head, she decided to continue her tour of the mansion, heading forward and ending up back in the common room. She saw that Geraldo and Ong So-Ri were there talking to eachother near one of the paintings. She decided to take another detour and approach the two. Ong So-Ri was winking at Geraldo, saying "Geraldo darling, I may be the queen of fabulosity and good looks, but you should stop acting like simplistic appearances make you ugly. After all, there's a reason why simplicity is so valued in this world." She said, reassuring Geraldo with a pat on his shoulder.

"Alright alright, you win I'm not ugly! Haha..." he chuckled, along with Ong So-Ri with her own boisterous laugh. "I see you two are getting along just fine?" Betha said, approaching the two who turned and waved at her.

"The scarred beauty, Betha herself! I enjoy your work in fencing and can safely conclude that once we get out of here, I would _love _to learn from you! Fencing is such an artistic fighting sport as it is, it's perfect for someone like me~!" she said, flicking her ponytail to the side with a fabulous pose.

"Anyways, how do you do Betha?" Geraldo asked, trying to bring some normalcy to the situation. "Oh me? I'm doing just fine Geraldo. I'm just trying to explore the mansion a little bit is all, ya know, get my bearings?"

"Ahaha, yes this place is only going to open up to us as time goes on anyway...well, at least if someone...you know." Geraldo said, suddenly looking a little disgruntled and frustrated. "Honey stop that right now! No one is going to kill eachother!" Said Ong So-Ri, cupping Geraldos cheeks and staring him in the face. "No one is going to die darling, this is all just one big Halloween prank, it IS October after all." she said with a smile.

"Okay...can you let go of my cheeks now?" He said, before Ong So-Ri did so. Geraldo rubbed his cheeks and said, "Thank you...", before sitting down on one of the chairs nearby.

Betha said one more thing to them before leaving the room, "Well, I better keep exploring now, see you two later!"

"Bye darling, see you at meal time!" Ong So-Ri said as Betha exited the common room and went down the right hall this time. This time around, there wasn't much to note. The first door was currently locked, and the other two doors were changing rooms for both the male and female students. However, what did catch her interest was a large arcade room that, while dimmer and darker than the other rooms, had moody neon lightning to set the mood for...well, an arcade.

There were various machines, including a row of three Pac-Man machines, with the original, Ms., and Junior versions all lined up in order of sequel. There were many modern and classic machines, even ones from the Atari age of gaming when Pac-Man was considered advanced in comparison. There was some chip tune music playing in the background, and the only other person in here was Kartek, the muscular beast of a woman herself. She was currently playing a Terminator arcade game and utterly dominating at it, wielding the fake rifle like it was nothing.

"Wow, I didn't think you were into video games." Betha said, approaching the woman as she watched her dominate the arcade game. "Yeah...? People don't expect much of me anyway. Father expected my obsession with working out to lead to delinquency and such, but it turns out I just want to be strong. Yeah, who thought right?" she said sarcastically, yet deadpan.

"Oh God I...that's not...I..." Betha studdered, blushing in embarrassment. She truly meant nothing negative when she said that. "No, don't feel flustered...I just have a negative history is all, I know you arent some dipshit trying to put me down. Name's Kartek...from Egypt." she said, still monotonously as at long last, she lost her last life. She jammed the gun back into its arcade slot and typed in her initials.

"Well, I'm Betha o' Sullivan, it's nice to meet you Kartek. Don't mind me, I'm just exploring the mansion for a bit, to get my bearings and all that." Betha explained, fiddling with her prosthetic hand as she did so.

"Of course...now not to cut off our conversation, but I have my own exploring to do, this and that lounge are the only two places I've been so far. See ya..." Kartek said as she walked off without another word.

Betha scratched her head and shrugged, considering that interaction to be positive altogether. She then exited the loud arcade room and went towards the only place she had left to explore, the second floor of the mansion. While this would seem daunting at first, it turned out to be little more than mostly dorm rooms for the students to sleep in. On top of that, there were two more sets of stairs on either end of the second floor that were blocked off, and the double doors which lead to four more rooms, which were simply two changing rooms, and two educational rooms.

Betha would enter the educational room on the left, noticing nothing too different between the two, and how they were pretty blank and basic for what they were. Perhaps these rooms had more to them than meets the eye? Betha would see that there was a desk with various buttons, levers and screens on it, and decided not to touch that. There was yet another TV screen in the corner of the room, and the floor was clean, shiny, and oddly enough it was hex tiled.

No one else was in that room, and the same would apply for the other educational room when she entered that room as well. Shrugging, she went to the left half of the dorms, and notice that each door had a name plate with the names and chibified faces of the students who would be assigned to that room. On the left side, from front to back, were the following rooms and assigned students. **Betha with a single bed dorm, Cao Long/Kartek, Jonathan/Florence, Carmelita/Ong So-Ri, and Charlotte/Mark.** On the right side, there would be the following assigned students. **Nasir in a single bed dorm, Alexander/Bwanbale, Mikoto/Mary, Geraldo/Mary, and Kaimana/Crisanto.** Charlotte was standing outside of her own dorm room, and Betha decided that she may as well speak with her.

"Hello there Charlotte, how are you enjoying the mansion? I'm just about finished with exploring the locations that we're allowed to go." Betha said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. The Englishwoman turned to face Betha with a nod, saying "Yes, quite...this is quite the well crafted mansion, though there does seem to be a lack of primarily education-based facilities so far. Though then again...that strange bear did lock us off for whatever reason. Speaking of, you don't truly believe that anyone would kill someone here, do you?" Charlotte asked, putting a fist over her mouth in a similar fashion to Celeste.

"Eh? The killing game? I don't believe that anyone would kill anyone else at all!" Betha said with certainty and a smile. "I refuse to believe that anyone would be so brazen as to take that threat seriously! And...even if that video were real, which maybe it could be..." She said, cooling her jets for but a mere moment. "I think we can easily find out how to get out of here, contact the authorities, and move on with our proper education. Still, I think it's all up in the air right now."

"Oh you sweet summer child from the land of famine, you truly think that this is all fake...? That video showed two drowned men in water tanks, an aquatic prison, and you still have the bright idea that this animatronic was bullshitting?" Charlotte said, giving Betha a stern look, staring at her intensely.

Betha's heart suddenly dropped. Even she had to admit that something was off, and while it isn't entirely confirmed that those two bodies weren't merely dummies in the water, she would not allow herself to be so naive. Betha shook her head and nodded. "Listen Charlotte...if the worst case scenario turns out to be true, I still uphold my idea that none of us are drastic enough to comply with that bears demands. Besides, it has to be controlled by someone right?" She said, maintaining her high spirits once again.

"Hm...how fascinating...very well then Betha, let us see if your optimism reigns supreme then. Ta ta, I will see you at-" Charlotte began, before being cut off by the dinging of the announcement bell. The nearby monitor lit up with the following message.

"Attention all students of Hope Manor, lunch is ready! However, I must remind you all that from now on, starting tomorrow morning, we will be following a strict Breakfast, Dinner, and Supper schedule, no Lunch Time! Why you may ask? Because that's what I decided on, now get your butts down to the dining hall and enjoy your food."

Florence, Bentley, and Mary came out from around the corner and were headed downstairs for lunch, all of whom looked like they were starving. "Well...let's get going then!" Betha said to Charlotte, speed walking down the stairs and towards the dining hall. Once she arrived, the table was filled with lots of calamari and sandwiches alike. Everyone was taking their seats, even the cracked ones. Jonathan and Mikoto tested their seats to see if they were safe to sit on, and sure enough they were. "Well, as long as it doesn't so much as creak, I think we're good y'all. Let's dig in!" Jonathan announced, politely grabbing his serving and sauce before chowing down.

Everyone else did the same, and those who didn't grab calamari would gladly grab a sandwich instead. Betha herself grabbed a serving of Calamari and began to feast, sitting next to Cao Long and enjoying her meal. Everyone, for the most part, enjoyed the food. "Thank you all for eating! I hope the fish and sandwiches are satisfactory. Don't forget to thank my assistant, Kaimana Kamehameha." Nasir said, bowing politely to the table before sitting down and eating as well.

"I must admit, you two made a fine dish..." Charlotte said, sighing in joy at the meal. "I rarely have a chance to eat much high class food anymore, but we need not talk of such depressing topics. Instead, let us dine the day away."

"I wouldn't mind your critical eye on my dish madame Charlotte." Nasir encouraged, causing Charlotte to chuckle lightly. "Madame is it? Haha...you flatter me, I am no madame...my aging half deaf grandmother with a heart as pure as day is a madame, THAT is a woman to yearn after. I mean...in her day it was of course, but you know what I mean." Charlotte explained.

"Even I must concede, Turk, that you did well." said Alexander. "Thank you all for enjoying, let's get filled up and get ready for later events!" Kaimana said with glee, devouring her calamari like a wild animal.

Suddenly, Alexander piped up and stared directly at Kaimana. "You still dont get it, do you Hawaiian?" he asked with a grim tone. "Get what?" Kaimana asked in return, tilting her head in confusion. Alexander sighed, slowly rose to his feet, and started his tirade.

"None of you want to admit it, but you know it to be true. We have been kidnapped by a psychopath who is manipulating a strange bear toy due to his or her own cowardice. They have caused us to remain trapped here until we give into their demands, and only a murder, or us finding a way up to their control room, to stop them here and now will keep us alive and sane. Now stop being so chicken shit, accept the circumstances, and instead of deluding yourselves, work towards getting the hell out of here!" Alexander huffed, shocking the room into a paralyzing silence.

The sad part was, he was absolutely correct about everything. No one wanted to believe it, but they had to come to terms with their grim situation, and who knows if anyone can hold out long enough before murdering someone out of desperation? This brief but meaningful speech knocked a bit of sense into the group, who all simply finished their meals somberly.

After that, Monokuma made an announcement on the T.V. Screen. "Attention students, I assume you all got to be acquainted with the first two floors of the mansion by now, so I wanted to invite you all to a little game before you begin your personal slaughter. Come meet me in the leftmost lecture room on the second floor in five minutes, any student who is late will receive a punishment that may or may not get them killed as a result, so don't be tardy~"

And with that, seeing as how the group had little else to do at the moment, they all made their way towards the second floor after cleaning up their mess. As they made their way to the room, Betha and several others caught a glimpse through the window of the room, to which they saw a completely redone room. The classroom which was formerly blank and bland, had turned into an audience chamber with a game show stage and stage lights to boot.

"Okay, I _swear_ that was a normal classroom before, what the heck?" Betha questioned, scratching her head confusedly. "Make no mistake, this must be the advanced classroom design meant to cater to the Ultimates that come and go." Bentley said, pointing up and suggesting the idea with confidence.

The rest of the class entered the room and took their seats in random locations. Betha sat in the front row next to Nasir and Kaimana, Kaimana being excited to see what they were about to witness. "You must be a fan of game shows huh Kaimana?" Nasir asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, game shows are the best! I particularly wish to be on the Price is Right or Wheel of Fortune one day." Kaimana pointed out, swooning over the thought of being on one of those money making shows. "I know money sounds selfish, but I would love to live a lavish life with my family one day, start something great for my kids and their kids, make a plan!" she continued with a determined look in her eyes.

"That sounds like an amazing goal!" Betha said, clutching her prosthetic hand and giving her a thumbs up with it. "I hope you find your financial fortune in the years to come!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the lights dimmed and when they came back on, the group felt something clamp around their necks...shock collars! Monokuma chuckled and popped up on stage in a fancy black suit. "Upupupupupu! Welcome one and all! Ladies, gentlemen, and that fancy rainbow in between! Welcome to the first ever Mono-Quiz! In this show, you will be answering various questions of a completely random order that exist solely to mock you and relish in your suffering and discomfort!" he said, tablets suddenly popping up in front of each student.

"Eat ass you fucking plush toy!" Mark shouted, before grunting as he was zapped by the collar. "One more comment like that and you'll receive two zaps next time. Now that the disorderly people are put in place, here are the rules!" Monokuma began, pulling out a deck of question cards and shuffling them with the speed of a bullet. Once he finished his fancy and exaggerated shuffling, he cleared his throat and said. "If you answer honestly, and correctly, you will receive a point! If you answer wrong, you get zapped! But dont worry, no matter how painful the zapping becomes, I have explicitly tailored these collars to be non-lethal, discomfort and wounds notwithstanding. After all, it would be boring to kill you myself!"

Everyone nodded, a few groaned, but otherwise accepted the terms of the game. "Upupupupupupu...then let the games begin! Question 1:Do you prefer your drinks shaken or stirred?" he asked, with most choosing stirred and a few choosing shaken. "Welp, that was your honesty question, onto a true and false question! Question 2:Is war always black and white?"

This was met with more mixed answers, with over 8 of the students getting zapped. "No you dumb shits! There can always be somewhat black and white conflicts, but most wars can be pretty darn gray if you look at it the right way. Heh, that rhymed, and was well timed. ZING!" Monokuma chuckled to himself, enjoying his own joke a tad too much.

"Very well, let us continue, there are only three questions left instead of the usual ten total, since I'm generous like that. Question 3:Were Potato Chips a mistake?" This drew an almost unanimous no from the crowd, which resulted in them all being zapped. "Wowie! It's almost like you didnt do your research~! Potato chips were accidentally popular, the original chips were made to spite a picky customer YEARS ago! Speaking of chips, I have some Monokuma brand chips aorund here somewhere..." He said, the audience groaning about how unfair that last question was.

"Question 4:How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck bricks." he asked, prompting Crisanto to ask. "Umm...don't you think this question is silly? And I thought it was wood, not bri- ARUGH!" He was cut off by being zapped. "Shut your trap and answer the question on your tablet." he responded with a glare.

As expected, everyone got zapped this time around. Suddenly, the mood shifted to a dark tone as Monokuma sighed deeply, reading out the last question and shaking his head. "I hate to ask this one...but I think we all need to ask...would you kill to save your family?"

This last question got the crowd talking among each other in hushed whispers, trying to debate the topic. Betha and the other optimists would struggle the most, though ultimately many of them said yes, as there was no other context to go off of. Others said no, and the rest said yes as normal. "And now, before you all go about your day, why don't we show off your results to the rest of the class shall we?" He said, bringing up a large display screen with the results. The following students picked the following answers.

Alexander:Yes

Bwanbale:Yes

Carmelita:Yes

Betha:Yes

Nasir:No

Kaimana:No

Charlotte:No

Jonathan:Yes

Mikoto:No

Mary:No

Florence:Yes

Geraldo:No

Kartek:Yes

Ong So-Ri:Yes

Cao Long:Yes

Crisanto:No

Mark:Yes

Bentley:No

"Oh yes, I think it's very telling..." said Monokuma, doing his usual laugh before continuing. "I think that...no, I shouldn't say anything, I'll wait for things to get desperate before revealing that playing card. Upupupupupupupu..." He twirled around and hit a button, releasing the shock collars from the participants' necks, much to their relief. "Alright kiddies, I got all the data I needed from you, feel free to spend the rest of your day however you like...including planting a knife in someones back, that's always fun!" he said, waving them off, and receiving various glares from some of the students.

Betha would walk out with Kaimana and Nasir. Kaimana seemed mostly unaffected by it, while Nasir was deep in thought about it. "Why...why show us each others results?" Nasir asked, breaking the silence in their silent walk. They each sat by the balcony and began to chat. "I don't know, but he's really pushing us to start killing each other, who knows how far he'll take it...?" Betha asked, troubled by the ominous feeling that started to slither down her back.

"Look, it's okay to maintain your former thoughts on the situation Betha..." Nasir said with a smile. "There is nothing that bear can do to drive people to murder, and once we find our bearings, we can get out of here with our combined skills! It's just like you were trying to encourage earlier, even if you didn't specifically say some of that."

Betha gave a toothy smile and nodded, "Thank you Nasir, you're right, I shouldn't be so worried. You guys seem like good friends so far, will you be my first real friends here?" she asked, looking back and forth between Kaimana and Nasir. They both gave her a friendly hug and nodded. "We'll gladly be your friend Betha!" Kaimana said with glee. "I know we only just met, but for some reason, I feel like I can trust you so far. Maybe I'm just desperate for a friend after recently losing many because...nevermind, that's depressing." Nasir said with a somber chuckle.

"I...I see...still, I'd love to deepen our bond, family and friendship are two of the most important things a person can have in life. The others being music and good drink, though I have yet to actually drink a pint me-self." Betha noted, continuing to fidget with her prosthetic hand in the background.

"I wish we had access to a pool though...that would be nice." Nasir said, shaking his head in frustration. "Too bad it's probably out back and locked away from us until we give into some stupid demand of murder."

Betha decided to lighten the mood by smirking and asking. "Is it because you want to get the girls into bikinis?" This caused Nasir to blush and shake his head rapidly. "N-no! No! Stop it!"

Betha was giggling at this and waved her organic hand at him. "N-no no, it's fine, I'm joking. I mean, even if I put on a swimsuit, I couldn't swim anyway, not with this prosthetic anyway. By the way, I'll need to shower soon, I better go tell the girls to be mindful of me prosthetic arm."

"Wait, why do you need to tell them that?" Kaimana asked, tilting her head confusedly. "Because when I take a shower, it's necessary for amputees with prosthetic limbs to take them off before heading into a shower. Its one thing to polish and maintain a clean and shiny prosthetic, but exposing it to too much moisture and water could cause it to rust and maintain permanent damage." Betha explained, unscrewing her prosthetic for a few seconds and popping it off, revealing her stump underneath.

"Oh wow..." Kaimana gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "I couldn't imagine losing a part of myself and needing to live with a stump, or prosthetic. I hope it isn't too uncomfortable or you."

Betha shrugged, "It's fine, really, I'm still getting used to it but I'm adapting well so far." she said, reattaching her prosthetic accordingly. The trio of newfound friends decided to stick by and talk about various minor topics, from video games to food and even culture. Pretty soon, it was dinner time, and the trio made their way to the dining hall, where a meal was already set up for the group. It was a beautiful steak dinner with various sauces to put on them as the group saw fit. Monokuma in a chef outfit kissed his non-existant fingers and said. "Bon appetit! I made this steak dinner just for you guys! It's a classic American staple, a good delicious juicy steak with various sauces and a side of salted fries! Enjoy!"

The group sat down once again, in the same seats as they did last time out of sheer coincidence, almost as if their seats were assigned at this point. Alexander simply refused to eat the meal, while everyone else dined on their meal as usual. "Whats the matter Alex? Don't like steak? Is it a nationalism thing?" Monokuma asked, sitting in front of Alexander with his head tilted. "I don't exactly trust you like the rest of the group does. If they get sick from this then that's their fault."

"Oh how cute, the Ultimate Doctor doesn't care if people get sick, and I just so happen to have an entire medical facility on the third floor too. How tragic..." Monokuma said, trying to bait Alexander into an angry response. "Don't get me wrong, I still owe it to people as a Doctor to keep them healthy, but I won't feel any sympathy for letting themselves get sick."

"Hm...interesting, welp, I may as well eat your food if you're not having it." Monokuma said, taking Alexander's food and vanishing. Charlotte looked over to Alexander and sighed, "I personally think you're a dumbarse! Do you _really _think that Monokuma has any reason to poison us? Remember, he even admits that it would be no fun to kill us himself."

"That implies that he wouldn't pull some stipulation that forces us to speed up the murder process somehow." Alexander bounced back at Charlotte, folding his arms and glaring at her.

"Monokuma is too dead set on enjoying our personal suffering to simply force it, and let's assume he does grant that stipulation...what then?" Charlotte replied without fuss.

Eventually, the dinner session ended with little consequence, and the T.V. Screen turned on once again with another announcement. "Alright everybody!" Monokuma said, holding a brush and a bar of soap. "Get your sweaty butts over to the showers! Any attempts to be perverted via peep holes or other nastiness will be met with severe punishment. Wash up, because tomorrow I'm gonna be giving you a special announcement...upupupupupu!" and with that, the T.V. Screen shut down once again.

"I think we can all agree that following this formula to an exact mechanical T would be in our best interests right now." Charlotte suggested. "I think that any time we get free time should be used to figure out a way to escape this God forsaken mansion and contact the authorities. While doing this will be a touch difficult at the moment, I believe I recall seeing house phones in our dorm rooms. It may be a long shot, but we can attempt to use the phones to contact 999 or 112 respectively."

"Wait, who's to say the mansion uses either of those emergency numbers?" Jonathan asked, not feeling confident in this plan. "I mean, what if this doesn't work?" he continued, putting his hands on his hips.

"Not everything revolves around America you Yankee prick!" Mark said in frustration. "That said, doesn't the Mansion have its own emergency number? I thought I read that somewhere when applying to be here." Mark noted, tapping his forehead.

"I-I think we should focus on following orders for now...c-can we plan later?" Mary spoke up, almost squeaking when she did so. She obviously looked shaken up over everything that was happening. "Yeah," Mikoto began, putting a hand on Mary's shoulder. "Let's try to relax, a good shower should loosen the joints and relieve tension, wouldn't you agree Jonathan?"

"Who me? Y-yeah sure! I think that would be a perfect idea Ms. Suzumiya. Cmon everyone, let's get washed up before that damn bear does something drastic." Jonathan replied with a smile and a thumbs up. With that said, everyone headed to the male and female locker room showers respectively.

Betha felt a bit nervous about seeing the other girls half or fully naked, so she found herself a nice corner away from the rest and undressed accordingly. She detached her prosthetic hand and placed it right outside her shower stall in a safe and dry spot in the room, near her locker. While showering, she looked back at her stumped arm and grimaced, remembering that fateful day years ago. "Damn it...I'm not usually this tense...what's going on? This mansion is getting me loopy..." She said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

After a nice long shower, she got out and began to get dressed once again. This shower was certainly a blessing for the group, all of whom felt more refreshed after it, finally having some time to think. Betha decided to check out for that day and not talk to anyone else for now. "I should wait until tomorrow, today was a total chaotic mess...but once tomorrow rolls around, everything will be orderly, and we can focus on getting out of this situation." She said to herself, going upstairs and heading to the leftmost hallway. She made her way to her single bedroom dorm room, wishing her friends goodnight and heading inside.

The room was fairly simple, with a desk, a bookshelf with a T.V. on it, a dresser with a mirror, and a closet. Betha took off her green jacket and shirt, stripping down to merely a dark green sports bra underneath. Betha was pretty fit, with a moderate bust, and developing abs to boot. If her stumped arm wasn't the way it was, her arm muscles would look pretty even. She was certainly strong, and earned that strength through her training and workout routine, even if she can only properly develop her legs and abs these days.

She tucked herself into bed, shutting her eyes and finally getting some sleep after the chaos that was today. Tomorrow, they would be refreshed and more prepared after the initial whiplash that was the killing game.


	4. Chapter 3:Push and Shove

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

**Brief Disclaimer:I am aware I made a small oopsie with Betha's accent. Irishmen don't say Aye, or at least not as much, according to who I assume is also Irish. Still, that brings up an important note, I want anyone of any nationality mentioned in this story to correct me in a mature and respectful way if I get something culturally wrong. I am here to honor these cultures, not stereotype or insult them. Thank you!**

[Chapter 3:Push and Shove]

**Remaining Students:18/18**

**Mood:Tense**

**Morale:Average**

**Hope/Despair:Completely Neutral**

**Weather:Sunny**

Betha slowly rose from her bed, still a bit stressed from her shower thoughts. She decided that, before she went outside, she would get to work on her typical morning routine. Betha began to stretch her body in various ways, grunting as she did so. Seeing as she didn't even have a practice rapier, she had to rummage around her room to find a close equivalent. The closest thing she found was a long paint brush in a box somewhere. She thrusted, parried, and performed smooth and flowing motions, like that of water flowing down the stream. Even her quicker and more aggressive movements were as smooth as can be. She received a knock on her door about five minutes later. Opening the door, she saw Cao Long, dressed in his full attire, band jacket and everything.

He looked at Betha, jumping when he realized she only had workout gear on. He then sighed in relief that she wasn't dressed down to her underwear. "Ah...sorry Betha...I didn't mean to jump." he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Oh come on Cao, its fine. I wouldn't just open my door in the nude, I have standards!" She said with a chuckle.

They both laughed at this, and Cao Long would add on... "I know some people here would like that.", to which Betha playfully punched him in the chest. "You feckin' would..." she said, smiling at him. "So...wanna head down to grab breakfast?" Betha asked, putting her arms behind her head and stretching side to side. "Sure...but don't you want to get dressed first? I know its not like your down to your bra but...you arent exactly going to the gym right now." he suggested, to which Betha nodded with her hands up. "Fair, fair...alright, lemme get dressed and I'll meetcha down there." she concluded, heading back inside to put on her tank top, green coat, and the rest of her normal attire, as well as her hair bow.

Then...the breakfast announcement came on! "Rise and shine students! Come get your Mono-Pancakes with a side of Mundo Butter! What is Mundo Butter? I dunno, it's supposedly made of all natural human ingredients...but it's salty and good so eat up! See you downstairs students! I also have a special announcement prepared in about three hours afterwords."

The T.V. turned off and Betha sighed with a shrug, "Well...guess we better anticipate that annoyance." and thus, she exited her room. Betha followed everyone else downstairs and into the dining room, where they would see some admittedly delicious and fluffy Monokuma Pancakes, shaped exactly like him! They sat down and, while some would give the pancakes a strange look, they couldn't deny that they looked damn good. They began to eat their pancakes, pouring on syrup and just enjoying their morning meal. "Damn! These are some of the best pancakes I ever had!" said Crisanto, to which Ong So-Ri agreed and said, "Yeah! I usually don't eat pancakes that much, but these are amazing! They are _super _fluffy too, just like my old scarf!"

"You know...we're being held hostage by a teddy bear. That would sound utterly hilarious if not for how grim the situation is." said Geraldo, trying to stir up meaningful conversation. "I know you're all thinking about it...so how about we get to know each other better? I have an idea, how about we say our names and ultimate talents? It would be convenient and fun! I know that most of you didn't study up on your potential classmates, don't lie." he said with a chuckle, leaning back in his chair. "I'll start us off, I am Geraldo Sanchez, the Ultimate Horse Rider. I am a racing champ and I have the worlds fastest living horse under my care."

The next one to pipe up would be Alexander. "The Ultimate Doctor, Alexander Sokolov. I think most of you should know me by now though...or not, I don't care, just know that I'll be the man who cures cancer one day..."

Next, was Charlotte herself. "I am Charlotte Godwin, English Aristocrat, and the Ultimate Architect. I will be building the next great World Wonder one day, and I just need to raise the money and gain the approval from Parliament to do so." she explained, sighing in a dreamy fashion with her hands pressed together at the side of her head.

"I am Florence D' Amour, the Ultimate Pilot. I want to soar the skies and become a stunt pilot specifically, then settle down in my later decades by flying passenger flights." Florence explained, fixing his goggles on his flight cap.

Kaimana giggled, then laughed, putting a hand on her forehead and saying, "It's so funny...we were so focused on seriousness and exploration, that we barely got to introduce ourselves beyond names! I'm Kaimana Kamehameha, the Ultimate Wood Carver. I want to make a big art project like Charlotte does, but one made out of wood! I want to glaze it and make it fireproof preferably."

"I will go next," said Carmelita, "I am Carmelita De La Cruz, the Ultimate Fortune Teller...and the first with actual powers. I know some of the more scientifically savvy among you won't believe me, and you aren't unjustified in it...but I will still do my best to prove my powers to you regardless." she continued, locking her fingers together in a dainty fashion, leaning on the table as she did so.

Bentley sighed and said, "I'll give you this though, you likely had to be proven legitimate in order to have your status and to even go here in the first place. Regardless, my name is Bentley Bishop, the Ultimate Inventor. I wish to build the worlds first robot, and not like the ones we have today, I mean the kind of advanced technology you see in sci-fi stories. You know, like Star Wars? I want to make _that _kind of robot." he explained, adjusting his glasses in the process.

"My name is Mikoto Suzumiya," the florist said, adjusting a flower she recently put in her hair to look just right. "I suppose my goal is to simply make the worlds greatest greenhouse, one that contains almost every single non-harmful plant in the entire world. Everything from sunflowers to cherry blossoms, and everything in between, will be on display in this greenhouse. Sorry if my goal seems a bit lame in comparison to you guys." she gave a light hearted giggle.

"Oh dont be that way gal!" started Jonathan, who had just finished his plate entirely. "I do declare, you do _not _need the worlds most lofty life changing goal to be important or inspiring. Please, don't beat yourself up..." he said with a charming smile, his pearly white teeth twinkling in a way that, in most cases, would come off douche-like. However, he seemed to have a genuine friendly air to him.

"Oh you...thank you John!" Mikoto said simply, munching down on the remaining pancakes she had on her plate. "No problemo little missy!" Jonathan said, before Nasir began to go around, collecting some of the plates. "Oh, thank you Nasir." Jonathan said, both gentlemen nodding to each other in response. "But anyways, my goal is to become the governor of Florida and perhaps try running for president one day. I have a few personal gripes with my country that need fixing." Jonathan explained, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, eyes closed in thought.

Kartek was up next as she said, "I am Kartek, my surname is of little import. Just know I left my country to become a pro wrestler for the WWC, the World Wrestling Corporation. I want to be clear that my dream of being a wrestler is purely for the sheer fun of it. I admire the craft of the sport, and as a bonus, the drama and storytelling of American wrestling always fascinated me. That is all I have to say, I am not interesting enough to drone on about myself, move on." She then concluded, folding her muscular arms.

"Well then..." began Bwanbale, smiling warmly at the group. "I am Bwanbale Gowers, I admit I was...the Lucky Student. Some would sadly use that as credence to bash Africa as a talentless continent, but that is simply untrue. After all, look at Kartek." He said, waving over at her, Kartek looking away in...annoyance? "I hope that if any fights break out, I can be the one to simmer it down and rekindle dying friendships. As much as I wish to earn the funds for my country, I will not hold anything against the ones who win them instead of me."

Crisanto chimed in next, "OH OH! Me next, me next! I'm Crisanto Alvarez, the ultimate dancer! I have the style and grace to flutter the hearts of any cute men and women out there." He winked and gave two thumbs up, particularly looking at Mark when doing this.

"Do that again, and I will give you a colonoscopy with a screwdriver, ya cheeky prick!" He threatened, to which Crisanto chuckled and waved his hands. "Noooo no no no, I don't want that Mark!" said Crisanto, before slouching in his seat, belching from his meal.

"The idiots antics aside..." said Mark, clearing his throat. "I am the Ultimate Boxer, I have boxed many men and beasts, and recently I surpassed me dear father in the ring. God bless that man and his hard work to get me here..." he said, softening his expression a little. Betha noticed this and smiled to herself, happy to see that he has a bit of a softer side...at least, from what she could assume anyway.

Betha then took the chance to introduce herself. "My name is Betha O' Sullivan, the Ultimate Fencer. I am the winner of over 38 tournaments both big and small, and I came here with the simple goal of learning more, sponsoring my country, and perhaps winning the extra cash payout by the end of our time here. My goal is simply to make a good life for myself, nothing lofty or anything." She then showed her prosthetic hand to the group, some of them looking more stunned than others, with Bentley in particular dying to examine it further. "Let me make this clear right now, I lost this hand in an accident after it got crushed by a faulty ceiling light. Me bad luck could have killed me if no one was nearby."

Some of the group cringed, feeling immediate sympathy for her, though nothing deeply rooted. Nasir came over to her and pat her back with a smile. "Don't worry Betha, as long as you're well now, that's all that matters." he said, sitting back down and beginning his own introduction. "I am Mohammad Nasir, I am from Turkey, and I am the founder of Volcano Pasta, the hottest pasta dish out there. If Monokuma allowed me to, I would be cooking for you all every day." He said, seeming mostly disappointed by the idea.

With three left to go, the Korean fashion model got up and flicked her hair and said, "I am the sparkling starlight of Korea, Ong So-Ri! You beauties should be proud to have made it here, and while we live our day to day lives here, I will attempt to put on many shows for you all!" she said, looking around the table to be greeted by mostly positive facial expressions, save for Alexander. "I am a pop star on the side, so I know what I'm doing in that regard. Alas, I have said enough for now..." She dramatically sinks back into her seat with a relaxed expression on her face.

Mary spoke up next, feeling a bit jittery while speaking. "M-m-my name is...M-Mary Truelsen...I am a D-Danish doll maker, and I hope I'm not a nuisance to you all..." she said, gulping and slumping in her chair, clutching her doll close. Mikoto chimed in to reassure her. "There there...it's okay love, you will be fine, you did great! Here, if you want, you can always help out around the greenhouse when you need someone to talk to...to get away from the crowd."

"Oh Mikoto...you're so sweet...a-alright, I c-c-can try that..." Mary said, looking slightly less miserable now, sitting up straight and properly once again.

Last but not least, was Cao Long. "Nihao, I am Cao Long, the Ultimate Guitarist, and current leader of the Lightning Dragon band, a Chinese band that has been in quite a twisty situation recently. Still, we do well, and my sister is proud of me so far. Long story short? We are successful in spite of our various road bumps." He put his arms behind his head and relaxed in his seat.

"See? Was that so hard?" Geraldo said, laughing boisterously at what he considered a crowning achievement. "With that said and done my friends, I think we might be getting an annou-" and just as he brought it up, the T.V. flared to life!

"Attention all students, please report to the main hall immediately for a special announcement. You have spent your first day or so getting to know the first floor or two, and I think it's time we kicked things into gear! See you there students~!" Monokuma said, waving goodbye before the T.V. shut off. Everyone looked to each other and nodded knowingly. Whatever they had to listen to this bear say next, they felt ready for it.

Betha and everyone else got up from their seats and made their way to the entrance hall, once again greeted by the floor pattern and various paintings of the former hosts on the walls. They all gathered at the center to which they saw a large flat screen television of surprisingly high tech descend slowly from the ceiling, supported by mechanical arms and bars. Monokuma himself would show up below the T.V. and greet the group. "Good morning ya living sacks of sand and toilet paper! So it has occurred to me that none of you seem to have taken initiative and tried to kill each other yet. This is a bit disappointing, but nothing that cant be remedied!"

Mark was about to say something but Crisanto and Ong held him back, both shushing him respectively. Everyone was immediately tense...preparing for another gruesome image to pop up. Betha had the nerve to ask, "And what would this...remedy be exactly? I doubt you can drive good people like this group to murder someone, not even after showing that other...image..."

Monokuma blinked at Betha twice, before laughing at her. "Don't be stupid you living leprechaun! I have a **MOTIVE **for all of you! That's right baby, a motive to kick start the murder process!"

"I'm sorry wha-" Betha began, before being cut off by a rock being thrown at her forehead. "Ow! Rude..." she complained. "Says the student who interrupted me!" Monokuma playfully shot back. "Now, without further ado, here is your motive kiddos!" he twirled and hit the button, turning on the T.V.

On the T.V., the group bore witness to something most unnerving. The video showed a group of cultist-esque people wearing face masks designed similarly to Monokuma. They had just finished injecting a whole orphanage full of kids with a strange puke-green liquid. Monokuma gave context to this by explaining, "That liquid my little fans injected is a disease that I call "Belly Bomb"! If none of you kill eachother by 5:00 PM tomorrow, your dinner time, that disease is going to make those kids LITERALLY puke out their stomach, bursting their organs and causing a gory mess to fly from their little mouths! And you will watch every grisly second of it!"

This prompted Monokuma to cackle, and the group to react with various levels of disgust, Mary even fainting on the spot. "You are one sick fuck you know that?" said Alexander, actually pissed off at Monokuma. "Don't worry, the second one of you gets axed by your peers, my cult followers will be immediately informed, and will, two hours or less before the appointed death time tomorrow, lace the kids' food with a curative powder that will entirely cure them of this explosive disease, bear's honor!"

The group eventually settled down for a bit, letting Monokuma finish his little speech. "You have the rest of today and half of tomorrow to make your move kids, so do your morals a favor and get killing! Upupupupupupupupu!" and with that, Monokuma vanished in a puff of smoke, the T.V. ascending back into the roof from whence it came. This whole day just got spoiled rotten, and now the group knew Monokuma was serious about making them kill eachother.

**[Two Hours Later]**

The group was still in a brief panic at this point, some of them considered murder verbally, but were quickly calmed back down, mostly thanks to the more reasonable folks like Jonathan, Bwanbale, and Charlotte. Betha was feeling all sorts of anxiety right now, though fortunately not a full blown panic attack. She sat alone on the couch, trying to think about what to do next. It was around 10:30 now, and some of the students felt utterly tired, while others were fairly energetic. It just occurred to Betha that everyone here was operating on an entirely different timezone than what they were used to. Couple that with the threat of innocent orphans being brutally killed, and everyone was many shades of crazy right now.

Betha just stared up at the ceiling, trying to process everything at once. She was approached by Cao Long who looked down at her and smiled. "Hey Betha, mind if I sit with you?" he asked, having his guitar with him. Betha blinked at him before nodding, getting up and patting the couch. Cao Long sat down and started tuning his guitar, giving her a charming smile.

"So...mind telling me a bit more about yourself? I know you introduced yourself but I feel fascinated by you. My life is a political and crazy mess, especially with the Hong Kong situation, and the government has my band in a stranglehold right now. I have to move carefully so no one tries to shoot us in our sleep."

Betha nodded along as he spoke, before telling him her own life story. "I grew up in Dublin, I heard plenty of things about your country and it's issues, I hope it gets better...every nation has a dark age, or perhaps an age where they were the oppressor. I should know, my people were indirectly hurt during the famine alone, and for centuries, the English acted like horrid elitists against us. As for my life story?" She said, taking a breath before explaining it. "I think I said most of what I needed to. I grew up in a family that split in half during the famine, but we still keep in touch with our American half to this very day. I think recently my oldest cousin, Sean, moved over to Japan. He's a huge anime fan and learned Japanese just so he could work for a Japanese anime studio! He also loves the culture and history." she explained in one burst, blushing lightly when she realized how long she went on for.

Cao Long chuckled and pat her shoulder. "Dont be so flustered Betha...you're fine. I think your backstory is interesting, and you yourself are interesting. I like you, platonically speaking, because your kind and upright, like my sister. I hope that sounded right, some girls back home assume everything I say is romantic when I compliment them...one of the few downsides of being famous yeah?" he said, laughing and putting a hand on his forehead.

"Oh you silly, silly man...you probably dated a few busty and perfect ones." Betha said, leaning back on the couch with a smirk. Cao Long hand waved this and looked away from her, saying "Psh...please, not even I can pick up a super model every time I hook up. Besides, most of my relationships have been one night stands so far." he explained, shrugging and looking back over at Betha. Betha raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly annoyed.

"Really? And you just...admit this?" she said, surprised and folding her arms with a judgmental look in her eye. Cao Long was taken aback and looked hurt by her glare, "What? People have them all the time! It's not like I was cheating on anyone..." he said, furthering his point with, "Besides, they weren't prostitutes! I don't do whoring Betha!"

Betha pointed at him and was about to say something, before calming down with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry, I totally sounded like a nag..." she continued, looking down somberly, seemingly in remembrance of something. Cao Long gently held her shoulder, risking the potential bite that would come his way, only for her to shudder, then relax. "Betha...relax, I am one of the most chill people you will meet here." he reassured her with a smile.

Before Betha could say anything else, something _very belated _came to grace them. Monokuma came by with a large cart with some tablets on them. "Sorry bros and bras, I had some trouble tweaking these old tablets, but here they are! Betha, Ching Chong, get your tablets!"

Cao Long was about to protest at this blatant racism, but Betha held him back. "Nae, remember, no violence against Monokuma...lest we get our stomachs punched or worse." she said, to which Monokuma handed them their tablets. "Okay students! _These_ are your rule tablets! Read em, accept em, dont bitch about em. See ya ding dongs!" he said, rushing off and around a corner with the cart.

Betha took a deep breath and she and Cao Long turned on their tablets, pressing the "School Regulations" app and reading out the following rules...

**Rule 1:No violence against Host Monokuma, lest ye be slaughtered!**

**Rule 2:No roaming the manor after 10:00PM**

**Rule 3:Never attempt to break out of the mansion premises, not even when the outside is allowed to you, or you will be shot.**

**Rule 4:Do NOT touch or tamper with any artifact or important item, historic or technological, especially those in relation to the mansion or it's founders or it's past hosts.**

**Rule 5:Tresspassing upon currently locked off locations will result in immediate annihilation for the tresspasser. Don't be a cheater, don't be a dick!**

**Rule 6:If the killer manages to completely and utterly get away with their crime, they will be set free with an immense monetary gain for themselves, AND their country, and much glory and fame will come to both. Third world countries will receive three times the bonus, should the killer hail from one.**

Betha was particularly grossed out by that last rule, and she made it known by commenting, "God...not only are the potential killers getting rewarded for it like normal, but it's actively encouraging the less fortunate to kill even _more!_"

"Heavens damn it! Way to drive home the point ya monochrome piece of mechanical trash! Honestly though, with the way China's doing, I think I might have been targeted by that, and we aren't even third world." Cao Long commented, scratching his head and huffing in irritation.

"Well...I'm gonna go talk to some of the other students now. Good luck in your endeavors Cao Long." Betha said, getting up and stretching, putting her tablet away in one of her jacket pockets and tucking it in. She waved goodbye to Cao Long and looked around the manor, before coming across Jonathan and Mikoto in the greenhouse, debating about something. She didn't say anything at first, instead opting to listen in on their conversation, though not trying to hide herself by any means.

"Honestly sugar cube, I do declare that cherry blossom trees are a beautiful specimen, but they wear off way too fast! The things live and die in a week!" he argued, leaning back in a rocking chair. Mikoto retorted with her own argument and said, after a slow breath, "Well Cunningham-san, I think there is a certain charm to the fleeting beauty of cherry blossom trees. Think of it, the mighty oak tree is a long lived and durable thing, but they never produce such rapid and constantly returning beauty like cherry blossoms do. In fact, it's always such a nuisance whenever you have to rake up ugly looking leaves from most trees is it not?"

Jonathan chuckled and gently caressed the nearby leaf from a big plant with two fingers, countering once again with, "But that hard labor pays off in the fall, as the falling crimson leaves create a new colorful atmosphere that makes up for the slowly building cold, which only gets worse in the winter. Winter, of course, is a beautiful season in it's own right, but trees don't do much by then except...die. Death is a sad thing, even in the most tiny of circumstances." he said, looking to his right and finally noticing Betha. He waved over and said, "Howdy-ho Betha! Don't mind us, we're discussing hippie stuff."

"It is not hippie stuff, it is nature in general you silly American!" Mikoto said, bopping him on the head with a nearby bouquet of fake flowers, prompting them both to laugh joyously. Betha even giggled as she sat in a normal chair next to them. "So uhh...how are you two doing?" she asked, folding her hands and looking at the two friends.

"Well..." Mikoto started, "as he stated, we were discussing nature and philosophy. Well, we were going to start philosophy until you joined in, but we wouldn't wish to bore you." she explained, giggling and brushing a bit of pollen off of her shoulder, causing Betha to sneeze three times, harshly. "God...s-sorry, I got a pollen allergy worse than most. At the very least it ain't lethal. Even in large amounts, I choke a little and its moreso a hellish irritation fit than anything else." she explained, Jonathan patting her back to make sure she was alright.

"Yer alright Betha, honestly, you are. I actually want to see about funding the cure to allergies altogether when I become President of the United States. Of course, I'm still way too young to do so, but that's why I took up this path in life, ot prepare for my ultimate goal." he started, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "I know it's common for y'all to get the same old story of "MURICAN PRAHD" and "MURICA FUCK YEAH!" and stuff, but theres a reason why we have such a common goal. We love our country, I love my country, and like many of you here, especially ones like Alexander, I want nothing more than to be rid of this shitty scenario already, so we can go home and go back to normal life again."

Betha and Mikoto were interested in his word,s and motioned for him him to continue, utterly entrapped by his inspiring words. He stood up and paced around, continuing his little speech. "And why stop at America? Why not ACTUALLY HELP other countries for once? Instead of playing pseudo-superheroes, we should actually fix our country and finally start delivering REAL help to people! Fix the fucked up school system, thin the numbers of corrupt chickenshit bureaucrats, MAKE AMERICA GREATER! Why not again? Because it's already great damn it!"

He then lifted the two ladies by their hands to stand them up, kissing each of their wrists accordingly, getting a lip full of metal with Betha's prosthetic. "And then, we can help our allies, and in turn we can help those poor countries like Bwanbale's! All I'm sayin' ladies, is that we can all do better, and we can make it through this God forsaken killing game, perhaps even without having to kill!" he suggested, to which the two others in the room raised their remaining hands in the air in a fist pump.

"Yer right Jonathan, let's inspire the rest shall we?" Betha said, to which Mikoto added on with, "For our freedom!". Then, in unison, they put their hands together and raised them up and shouted, "FOR OUR FREEDOM!"

After the initial rush of adrenaline, Betha blinked and shook her head, exhaling and sitting down. "Holy shit lad...that...you really are the Ultimate Public Speaker...I need to think about that one." she said, eyes wide in surprise. Mikoto also sat back down, nodding in silent agreement.

Jonathan chuckled like a kid, sitting down and feeling all giddy after that. "Heheheheheheh! Thank you for likin' it! I gotta cut down on a few swears here and there, but I think I got it down!" he said, bouncing his knees in excitement. Betha decided that this was enough chatting for now, at least with these two, and got up. "I'll see you two around, I'm gonna head over to meet with a few other students before I clock out for a bit. See you later!" she said, waving them goodbye and exiting the greenhouse.

Betha made her rounds again, before ending up in the library, walking about the manor without much purpose or cause, but merely gravitating towards the library by instinct. Within the library, she saw the Russian doctor himself studying a massive book on a desk. He glanced her way and scoffed, "I know you need me, so speak. If it isn't important, then piss off. Don't bother me too much until someone slices you open and I have to sew you shut again."

Betha rolled her eyes and asked, "Okay, doctor, but what are you reading that oversized book for then?" she asked, leaning down and looking over the page briefly. "If you must know potato lover, I'm just trying to study the real life "Book of Sins". You know, the fabled book that details every major crime ever committed across the world? I thought it to be a damn rumor, but it turns out to be real...at least, seemingly." he explained, turning the page and reaching the "Spain Chapter".

"Book of sins...? How old must that book be to have thousands of pages?" she asked, taking genuine interest in it. Alexander begrudgingly explained, "It actually has just over 1200 pages, and it was written by an Italian explorer named Antonio Lorenzo, a man of, quote, "creepy distinction". He recorded as many major crimes and atrocities as he could in the 42 years he explored the world. Of course, the English cows happen to have the most space due to their empire having a knack for atrocity, not that many would admit that their empire was still fucked morally. Hell, even I can admit my history isn't picture perfect..."

Betha sighed and nodded in agreement. "Indeed...and I should know, my people were gang piled by the English worse than any other neighbor...damn famine..." she looked down, but not before noticing Alexanders expression soften, if only for a moment, before hardening again with a huff. "Enough, I have to get back to work. I will not be distracted any more. If I were you, I would follow that rule about not touching any important relics...in which there are many in this room alone." he said, getting up, closing the book, and heaving it back into its box and locking it. He then bumped past Betha and left in a hurry. Betha felt that there was more to Alexander than meets the eye, but for now, she sucked up the thought and continued onward.

**[Several Hours Later, 5:00PM, Dinner Time]**

The group gathered in the dining hall, sitting in those same seats again. Mikoto jumped out of her seat as she heard it snap, the crack in the back of it getting slightly wider. "Eep!" she yelped, before slowly sitting down again and carefully scooting in. Bentley shook his head and commented on it, "Seriously, do any of you have carpentry skills? Those chairs are going to fall apart soon."

Everyone shook their heads before looking down at their meals. They had some nice spaghetti and meatballs today, loosely drawn like Monokuma's face with sauce and whatnot. The group dug into their food like normal, nowhere near as chatty as they were earlier, outside of the one or two conversations going on, though they were very generic "how do you do" conversations. Betha decided to speak with Bentley some more, even though he was a little far from her location on the table. "Hey, Bentley?" she began, trying to get his attention.

"Yes? How may I help you Betha? How is your hand by the way? I would like to examine it for future reference." he said, leaning on his folded hands. Betha tilted her head in confusion, "Why do you need to examine my hand?" she asked, not entirely catching his meaning.

Bentley tapped his own left arm and explained, "If you have time, and you consent, I would like to examine your arm on a routine basis to see if I can upgrade and refine it. Remember, I am the Ultimate Inventor, and I have a knack for engineering and whatnot. I wont be giving you machine guns or Wolverine blades, but I can refine and make it more comfortable, and perhaps even install a touch screen device? So many possibilities, so little time..." he said, giggling to himself as he stared straight at Betha's prosthetic hand.

Betha, surprisingly, took this well and smiled. "You really don't have to do that...but sure, tomorrow, I'll meet with you and discuss shop. Let's see how my hand can be tinkered eh?" he said, giving him a mechanical thumbs up. Bentley merely nodded and gave his own thumbs up, before going back to his meal and devouring a meatball.

Eventually, dinner was finished, but not without another last minute announcement from the T.V., from Monokuma himself. "Tick tock, tick tock...the disease grows worse, and those poor wittle children are suffering stomache aches. You better step up to bat students...or do you WANT their lives to end before ever beginning? Oooooh, I can picture the gore already...oh wait, you just ate, ta ta~!" he said, waving goodbye and shutting off the transmisson. Everyone was immediately brought back down to reality, especially the more boisterous folks like Cao Long and Jonathan.

Betha decided to pick a student at random to follow, and went after Kaimana first. Kaimana bumped passed Betha and merely said "Oh, e-excuse me...", before running off. Everyone was on edge, and Betha needed to talk to at least one of them before she went to bed. She grabbed Kaimana's arm, perhaps a bit too tight, with her prosthetic hand. Kaimana yelped and turned around, yanking her arm out before sighing in relief. "S-sorry...I just...I...I cant talk to anyone, not even you! I don't wanna die, but I don't want those kids to die! Death, death, death...too much needless death!" she said, starting to breathe heavily and panic.

Betha grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit, before breathing deeply, confusing Kaimana before she caught on and breathed in the same manner. They stared into each others eyes, Betha's blue eyes and Kaimana's beautiful brown eyes. Eventually, she clutched Bethas shoulders and shook in her grip. "I'm sorry...I just want to go home...this was supposed to be a place of education and bonding...it's just a death trap. A stupid stupid stupid stupid death trap!"

Betha nodded, patting her back and responding calmly. "I know...but we can only press onward and see what happens...just know that I'll do my best to keep you safe, all of you.".

"But...can you? Can you keep us all safe?" Kaimana asked, before stepping back and sighing. "Sorry...I'm glad I met you Betha, I shouldn't doubt you when we just became friends. Please...don't let me bog you down, I rarely get sad and when I do, I barely handle it well." she explained, putting her arms behind her back, stretching them out and smiling shyly at her. "Understood lass...I'll see you in the showers, and after that, I'll be in my dorm room. See you then." she said, hugging her one more time, patting her back, and walking off.

Once again, she entered the shower and placed her prosthetic off to the side to shower, not as immediately stressed as she was last night, but still deep in thought as she washed herself. She decided to focus on positivity for a bit, and patted her belly, feeling her developing abs and smiling. "I doubt these babies will get much bigger...for I am no body builder, but an agility fighter." she commented, before finishing the last moments of washing, before getting out, dressed, and putting her towel on. She sees Charlotte sitting alone on the bench, not leaving, and still steaming from her shower, wrapped in a towel and head towel to boot.

Betha sat beside Charlotte who initated the conversation almost immediately. "Betha...what do you think of the art of sculpting?" she asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Betha thought about it for a second, tapping her chin, and finally responding with, "It's such an ancient and primal art style, but I adore it for what it's worth. It feels like the closest and most literal hands-on experience that art has to offer."

Charlotte chuckled and nodded, "Yes, quite...sculpting is a little like architecture...you plan it out in your head, and carefully craft it and piece it together, inch by inch, until it finally resembles a presentable product. I want to build the worlds next world wonder, as I have hence discussed. However I have other goals in life that people simply never factor in. Not even my parents see me beyond just a gifted architectural planner. Sure, I'll plan out your schools, shops, etc. However, I love art of all kinds, and painting in each traditional art style the world has to offer is a hobby I wish I could try out more."

"If...I may ask...where are you going with this Charlotte?" Betha asked, tilting her head and looking her in the eye. "Where am I going with it? Well...I think if we wish to break out of this mansion, then even this ancient beautiful work of art has to have a structural weakpoint. It can be anything, from a flaw in the design, to an internal exit that we have yet to find the key to."

Betha's eyes widen, then blinked slowly. "Charlotte...? You..." she was then cut off by her snapping her fingers. "Excelsior! I have been planning on a way out by destroying this manor from within! Only problem now is that I barely found any chips or cracks yet. Still, it's a crackerjack idea wouldn't you say?"

Betha got up and nodded, putting on her prosthetic hand and getting up to get dressed. "Indeed Charlotte, good luck! Let's talk about this more tomorrow!" she said, hurrying off to get dressed. Once she got dressed, she went to her dorm room, hearing the announcement to go to bed a few hours later. During those few hours, she had been practicing her fencing uninterrupted...not even Cao Long or Nasir or Kaimana came over to greet her this time. Shrugging it off, she put her sword substitute back where it belonged and stripped down to her sports bra and workout pants, taking her shoes off and flopping into bed, preparing for the next day, where hopefully something new would come up. However...if all goes according to Monokuma's design, she might just wake up to the sight of a corpse, at least, one of many potential corpses.


	5. Chapter 4:The First Splash of Darkness

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF DEATH AND BLOOD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! This story does NOT pussyfoot around death, and shows far more graphic deaths than the games do.**

[Chapter 4:The First Splash of Darkness]

**Remaining Students:18/18**

**Mood:Borderline Panic**

**Morale:Low**

**Hope/Despair:Light Dread**

**Weather:Cloudy**

Betha got up, jolting form her sleep after having a nightmare, one she could barely remember. She took the time to take a few deep breaths, before getting up and getting dressed. She had woken up an hour early, before the usual wake up time, and considered drifting back to sleep. However, something compelled her to leave the room. Still, she wasn't going to go rushing in willy nilly, especially considering she could just abruptly wake people up without meaning too. She wasnt here to be a loud obnoxious douchebag after all. She performed her usual fencing practice, and was starting to get used to the makeshift "sword", even if it wasnt the best way to practice. After that, she looked in her dresser mirror, stared at her own reflection, and made herself mentally ready for the day. She knew that something had to happen, now or never, and that it was next to impossible that Monokuma was bluffing about this disease he gave those orphans.

She then decided to exit her room, slowly walking down the hallway and towards the balcony. On the balcony steps, she saw small ripped pieces of fabric, thin fabric to boot, but white fabric to say the least, a few even leading down the steps. She gulped and continued her slow descent down the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest. She decided to make her way towards the dining hall, the atmosphere utterly miserable right now. Once she entered, it was empty, not even a flickering light from the T.V. that showed the stupid face of that mechanical bear. She then looked towards the door that led to the kitchen, and decided to try entering it. The door was locked, but there were also two more doors on the outside, a pair of double doors to be specific. She hoped deep down that they, too, would be locked, and sadly, she was able to turn the knob entirely. She let go of the knob and stepped back, heart pounding to the point where she could feel it jumping in her chest. "Damn it...DAMN IT...breathe Betha, there's no need...to be scared." she said shakily, staring at those double doors for another five solid minutes, until she womanned up at long last. She reached for the doors, turned the knobs, and slowly opened them. What she saw...

…...

...would shock her to the core of her soul...!

**As if the room warped entirely, a discordant chaos in her mind as she looked upon a HUGE splash of pink, splashed upon the roof, walls, and the inside of the doors. Blood was EVERYWHERE! In the center of it all though...was a body, slumped against the central counter in the middle of the kitchen. The body...of Mikoto Suzumiya, the Ultimate Florist, eyes glazed over and eyelids half shut, throat slashed open wide, her inner throat and windpipes were visible, and her hands were covered in blood, as well as her clothes. Her skin was cold and pale, drained of blood and life. No...no...no...NO NO NO NO NO!**

**Betha looked upon the corpse of the last friend she made that day, and after rumbling within her being, she let out a desperate and ear splitting scream. In succession, she then ran out and called to everyone else from below the balcony. "EVERYONE, GET THE HELL UP! HURRY!"**

**And as if by some miracle, her voice wasnt shot, but more importantly, mass rumbling from every room was heard, clothes shuffling and people moving about...**

**Mikoto Suzumiya is gone...**

**Stats updated...**

**Remaining Students:17/18**

**Mood:Absolute Panic**

**Morale:Abysmal**

**Hope/Despair:Straight Dread**

**Weather:Cloudy**


	6. Chapter 5:The First Investigation

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

**The investigation and class trial will not, contain the actual execution within them, but rather, each execution will be contained in its own chapter, and marked accordingly. Thank you all for sticking with me so far, even if the last two chapters seem to buck my initial concerns of "not rushing things". I believe I didn't, but regardless, enjoy the chapter.**

[Chapter 5:The First Investigation]

**Remaining Students:17/18**

**Mood:Absolute Panic**

**Morale:Abysmal**

**Hope/Despair:Straight Dread**

**Weather:Cloudy**

Everyone eventually piled in, following Betha to the kitchen to see the grisly bloody sight. Various reactions of shock, horror, subtle or loud, rang out. Mary started to cry into Alexander's shoulder, before he shoved her off him and called out. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, BACK UP EVERYONE, LET ME LOOK AT THE BODY! So help me if you interfere with my work I will end you!" He said with partial ferocity, but mostly, in terms of tone, professionalism. He took out his first aid kit and medical supplies and began to examine the body with everything he had on him.

Betha was still in shock at the sight, throat a bit dry and stung from her screaming, but certainly no permanent damage or temporary voice loss from what she could understand. She stepped back and clutched her chest, panting in utter stress at the situation, though slowly she began to simmer down. Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder. "Betha...? Are you alright?" he asked, looking mortified himself.

Betha turned to face him and shook her head, "Nae...I'm not...but what about YOU? You were closer to her than any of us right?" she asked, trying to take her mind off the corpse in the kitchen. Jonathan nodded and said, "Listen, Betha...I want to make something clear. Mikoto Suzumiya is a friend who I met over ten years ago, and for ten long years, we desired to meet again. Turns out, she's been ripped from my hands...no, OUR hands. God damn it...we NEED to find her killer, so help me former leaders of the USA, I WILL bring justice down upon her killer!" He declared, causing a few of the more brave students to nod knowingly in agreement at him.

Mary approached him and hugged him tightly. "P-please...help us find her killer...I beg of you...I dont want to see any more death...I hate this...all of this..." she stammered out, still crying at the situation. Kaimana was hyperventilating nearby, with Crisanto and Mark trying to cheer her up and calm her down. Carmelita twiddled her thumbs and seemed to be spewing words of self loathing beneath her breath, and Nasir just clutched his hair and said. "So on top of someone being DEAD, NOW THE KITCHEN IS INFECTED! I bet this was done to spite us, choosing a place of food to kill her..." he said, a single tear running down his cheek.

Charlotte backhanded him and said, "While you value human life more, dont make such a stupid assumption! It was a convenient place of murder, with many potential weapons like knives, forks, and more." she lectured, crossing her arms and looking the other way in frustration. Nasir rubbed his cheek and sighed, "Sorry Charlotte..."

By the time Alexander was done, he didnt even take half a breath before Monokuma showed up. "FINALLY! THANK GOD! You ACTUALLY killed someone! One of you silly little dipsticks killed someone, and someone has to fess up! UPUPUPUPUPU!" He cackled, everyone now focused on him and his awful presence.

Betha glared at him and growled, "Monokuma...you worthless snake...", to which Monokuma replied with, "Of course YOU would hate snakes, St. Patrick. But anyways, now it's time I told you all of your current objective! Once some time has passed, in which you will use said time to investigate the crime scene. After which, we will head downstairs to the lower level of the mansion and commence our class trial!"

Mary piped up with, "C-class...T-trial? W-we really have to...a-a-ac-ccuse someone?" she said, whimpering and shuddering. Monokuma facepalmed and sighed. "Yes dumbass, you have to accuse someone through legal process in a makeshift court room, now hush up, woman up, and get investigating with your peers, or else I'm punishing you out of spite." Monokuma said, snickering in response and vanishing from the scene.

And then...it became clear to everyone in the room. They needed to actually full-on investigate the area. With a few murmurs and a final acceptance, they began to carefully look around the room. Kartek piped up and suggested, "I suggest me and one other person keep watch of the crime scene, in case we need to somehow take the investigation elsewhere. I don't advise leaving the scene under such loose watch..."

Alexander chimed in with, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. Anyways, the wound was somewhat sloppy, but for the most part clean. The murderer slashed her throat open assassination style, though obviously lacked the skill of a trained agent.".

Charlotte was intrigued by this and asked, "Oh? What do you mean mister Sokolov?".

Alexander shook his head and traced a gloved finger around the wound. "As you can see, it started from left and slashed to the right. It would wobble a bit, and as you notice, it's no mere cut. The killer sliced her throat deep, going from windpipe to windpipe, almost as if you could easily rip open her throat and further mutilate her with your hands." he said, some students retching at the mental image.

"I see...gruesome as your words are. Basically, they wanted to carve open her throat to fully cause the eruption of blood, to let it spray everywhere. No wonder it got everywhere..." Charlotte said, putting her hands together near her stomach and looking around, thinking on it.

As everyone looked around the kitchen, no one could seem to find anything, until Cristanto picked up a slightly blood-speckled knife and asked. "So wait, is this it?" he asked, holding it up to everyone. Alexander replied with a frustrated sigh. "No you brain dead zygote, the blood speckles are nowhere near enough to have been THE knife that was used in the crime."

Crisanto gave a "hmph" noise and put the knife back. "So much for being helpful..." he said, looking down disappointedly. Kaimana shakily pat his back, still unnerved by things, with a smile. "It's okay Crisanto...wait, I just noticed we're missing a sparkly supermodel." She said, looking around before sighing in relief at her presence. "Oh, false alarm, she was just behind Kartek." she said, waving to Ong So-Ri who waved back with a smile.

Ong So-Ri, careful not to make a mess of things, was grabbed by Alexander who sneered at her. "You cant even go TWO MINUTES without spraying glitter everywhere? Your just as bad as the actual DUMBASSES in this room!"

The sparkly model shook her head and said, "Oh? If I'm so glittery, then why doesn't your glove have any actual glitter on it, darling?" she said, having a shit eating smirk on her face. Alexander let go and examined his glove and squinted at her. "You win for now supermodel...but please avoid making a mess of things..." he said calmly, before getting up and packing up his supplies.

Afterwords, she continued her little walk towards Crisanto and waved. "Hello darling, how goes the investigation...?" she asked, tilting her head and looking way too casual. "I-I'm fine...just...cant believe that one of us actually died, and someone else actually KILLED the former! It's so...unreal. I'm not a cop, how the heck should I be expected...or ANY of us, be expected to pull this off?" he asked, clutching his head with one hand in sheer frustration.

Ong So-Ri chuckled and pat his shoulder. "Listen darling, all my life, I have looked forward with strength and determination. I do not fail to acknowledge our situation, but I refuse to let it make me miserable. Come, let us continue the investigation, so we can put an end to this rapscallion's efforts." she said with a smirk. Crisanto shrugged and went with her to check the sink and fridge.

Charlotte was bent over on the ground, looking under the fridge for something. Kartek looked into the kitchen, spotted Charlotte, and asked her, "Why are you knelt down beside the fridge? And...is it really a good idea to do that in a skirt?" she scratched her head. Charlotte didnt turn around, but she started to reach under the fridge with her slender arms.

"If you must know Kartek, I'm trying to see if the murder weapon was slid under here. Turns out, it's not, and even my slender arms are too thick to get far under the fridge." She said, getting up and dusting herself off. Alexander chuckled and commented, "I did not expect you to get your hands dirty like that Ms. Godwin. Sure surprised me!" in a jolly tone.

Charlotte turned to face him before washing her hands at the sink. "Well, as an architect, I also like to take part in some hands-on building myself. If this is a problem, then kindly bugger off." she said sternly, cleaning her hands thoroughly. Everyone was scavenging about the kitchen, and eventually, someone decided to look underneath the central cooking table, to which someone used a fork to drag a bloody knife out from beneath it. Interestingly, it was angled to be behind the body of Mikoto, which only Alexander was willing to shift to the side for the extraction.

Geraldo held up the blood stained kitchen knife and examined it. "Yeah...this was _definitely _the murder weapon. Yes..." he said, putting it on the central table with all the other physical evidence that could be retrieved by hand. Monokuma popped up and sighed. "Sorry kiddos, my ass is slow today. Here, I'm giving you all an extra six minutes before the trial starts to examine...**THE MONOKUMA FILE!**"

He declared this with glee, passing out digital "files" that had every piece of info about the murder, including the victim and their info, and how they perished, among other things. They sighed as once again, the bear was late. However, they were just about done investigating and looked at the file of the victim.

**Mikoto Suzumiya, Age:19, Ethnicity:Asian (100% Japanese), Nationality:Japanese, The Ultimate Florist, 5'6ft tall, C.O.D.:Throat slashed wide open (Blood Loss), Time of Death:9:30PM.**

Betha grimaced at this info. Though she knew it, she hated being directly reminded of it...then again, she was still in the same room as her body, which had grown cold by now. She then looked her body in it's now closed eyes and said, "I...no...we, will find who did this...and avenge you accordingly love...just let your soul be at ease with whatever Gods you pray to." she then put her hands together and uttered a proper christian prayer, before exiting the room and waiting for everyone else to be done. Afterwords, they were called to the main hall, which now had a large elevator that seemed to come from the floor itself in the center, which took up more than half the room in size.

Nobody cared to question it, save for Bentley, who quickly hushed himself accordingly. Stepping into the elevator one by one, they all stood in various distances apart from each other and waited. Then, the doors closed, and started to descend many, many floors below the surface. Each bump and sputter of the elevator only barely taking ones mind off of what they were about to be a part of. This was no normal trial...no proper legal procedure...this was a trial of life and death, only one or most are leaving here, and it absolutely MUST be the latter...

Mary approached Betha and asked, "C-can I hold your hand...? I need someone strong to be near...I feel scared...". Betha gave her, in spite of her own anxiety, a soft smile and held her hand with her organic one, telling her but one thing. "When we make it out of this...just know that you can talk to me any time, okay love?"

Mary smiled and stood close to Betha, with not a romantic feeling, but a warm and safe one, even if it was still partially stained by stress. Betha took pride in helping her calm down, and as the rest of the students were preparing themselves mentally, the elevator stopped, opened up, and revealed their court room...this place was going to be the last area someone ever set foot in.


	7. The First Trial

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

**The investigation and class trial will not, contain the actual execution within them, but rather, each execution will be contained in its own chapter, and marked accordingly. Thank you all for sticking with me so far, even if the last two chapters seem to buck my initial concerns of "not rushing things". I believe I didn't, but regardless, enjoy the chapter.**

[Chapter 6:The First Trial]

**Remaining Students:17/18**

**Mood:Miserable**

**Morale:Very Poor**

**Hope/Despair:Slight Dread**

**Weather:Cloudy**

The class stepped off the platform of the elevator and were greeted by various desks placed in a circle, with one such desk being populated by the monochrome crossed out image of Mikoto Suzumiya. The students took a stand at each desk, with Betha standing next to Mary and Cao Long. After a short while of silence, Monokuma popped up in his chair, giggling at the class. "Okay students, let's get this trial started! Here are the basics for those who somehow forgot. This is the trial for the murder of Mikoto Suzumiya! As the rules state, if you find out whodunnit, and pick correctly, you all can pat yourselves on the back as the criminal is executed accordingly! However, if you pick the wrong one..." he said, drawing a finger across his neck with a chuckle. "...I'll kill off everyone _except _the killer, and the fat will be trimmed BIG TIME! Upupupupupupupupu!"

With those simple words said, people started to murmur among themselves before Alexander stepped in. "Alright, since most of you have no clue where to start, I suggest we discuss the murder itself and anything off about it. I doubt it will yield much, but it should get you into rhythm." he said, sounding shockingly helpful to some of the other students. Then again, this was a trial that determined if one lived or many lived to see the next morning. Evidently, no one got to eat breakfast due to the abrupt discovery, so some of them were in worse shape than others.

**The story will now take on a script format for the sake of the class trials, with few exceptions, and will closer resemble the games for ease of reading. Please bear with the change of format!**

**Truth Bullets:The Blood Coated Knife, The Time of Murder, The Hiding Spot (for the Knife), Bits of white fabric(?)**

_**Nasir:The murderer committed murder, MESSY MURDER AT THAT, in a KITCHEN! The horror! Not only was a kitchen tainted by blood, but the murderer utterly destroyed the victim! What a mess this is...**_

_**Mark:Yeah mate, I think we get it, she's dead. I hate it too, but screeching and crying ain't gonna do us much good.**_

_**Charlotte:It is a most foul fate to meet, but let us not be distracted by dwelling on it. Let us discuss the murder as Alexander suggested.**_

_**Nasir:Sorry...I just...I didn't mean to flip out, I just hate to see what became of both of them...especially poor Mikoto... [He rubs tears from his eyes and fixes his muslim cap]**_

_**Kartek:That being said, the way they killed her was way too professional for just anyone to kill her. However, at the same time, no one apart from Alexander would have the ability to make such a clean and lethal blood spraying cut, and I'm not accusing anyone, but I'm throwing it out there.**_

_**Alexander:No, I understand perfectly. You bring up a good concern, but let me say it right now...I, did, NOT, kill her. I am a savior of life, not a taker...well, unless I have to euthanize someone, though I doubt I will ever be needed for such.**_

_**Mary:B-b-but who would have that kind of experience...the cut it...it was so straight...there was almost no imperfections with it!**_

_**Mark:Honestly, the only way this murder would happen is after 10:00PM, we would have all been up if it was any time before then.**_

**Charlotte suddenly chimed in, "Hold it love, that's WRONG!"**

**[Discussion -BREAK-]**

_**Charlotte:Mark, love, honey, did you just forget to look at your Monokuma File? Or is it something else? The murder was clearly stated in the file to be 9:30PM! Please be more careful, lest someone suspect you prematurely.**_

_**Mark:Oh...well, alright, but why correct me on this. We still don't have any progress towards finding the killer. We're just focusing on pure nonsense, we know the killer killed em with a knife, case closed. However, we should focus on finding the motherfucker who killed poor Mikoto!**_

_**Charlotte:Of course love, however, I think Alexander intended us to look elsewhere, somewhere we didn't try before.**_

_**Kaimana:But...what...where else could we look? This topic was kind of an obvious time waster...**_

_**Alexander:You're all idiots...**_

_**Mark:Fuck off! Do you want me to become blackened in the court room after turning your asshole inside out!?**_

_**Alexander:Oh yes please, indirectly kill yourself, but just be clear boxer, I am not as weak as you think.**_

_**Charlotte:You call yourselves men? STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!**_

_**Alexander:Trust me, I'm not looking for a fight, because unlike the Australian, I don't intend on wasting any more time.**_

_**Mark:Fuckin'...whatever, let's continue.**_

_**Nasir:Still, we know the weapon itself, the knife we found under the table. What more is there to discuss?**_

**Betha held her chin and thought about the knife that was picked up. "That can't be right...was there something about the knife we missed...? It's definitely the weapon right...?" she thought to herself, before finally, the discussion continued.**

**Truth Bullets:The Blood Coated Knife, The Hiding Spot (for the Knife), Bits of white fabric(?)**

_**[Discussion]**_

_**Jonathan:It's like our dear chef said, the knife was the weapon of choice, done and done.**_

_**Alexander:Perhaps...though I suspect something is missing here, and most of us are being fooled.**_

_**Jonathan:But...what could we miss?**_

_**Alexander:Perhaps one of YOU people have a clue, because I have more to say later on...**_

_**Florence:My radio silence ends here, something and someone has to give. Come on people, if we don't progress soon, we may as well be fish in a barrel that's about to be dumped into a volcano. Not very fun if you ask me!**_

_**Bwanbale:I think we should look at the knife one last time, I smell something fishy about it...**_

_**Mark:God...just kill me now...**_

_**Kaimana:Mark, shush, they have a point...I think.**_

_**Mark:What the fuck kind of point is it!? The knife was COVERED, IN, BLOOD! Every single inch of the Goddamn blade was coated in the stuff!**_

**Betha suddenly had an epiphany and called out, "WAIT, THAT'S IT! I agree!"**

**[CONSENT!]**

_**Betha:That's just it...isnt it odd how deliberately coated in blood the knife is? It almost seems...unrealistic. I'm no expert but...Alexander, I'm not crazy right?**_

_**Alexander:Why the fuck...wait no, that's a good point. Okay, so if that knife was truly used to kill the victim, it wouldnt be outright painted in blood from blade to grip like that.**_

_**Jonathan:Wait...holy shit that makes sense, but...couldnt the killer just keep jamming it in to coat it?**_

_**Betha:If that were the case, then the handle, which was also covered in blood, save for any we took off from touching it, wouldn't have been covered so much. Somebody, the killer, had to have thought that painting it in blood would make it look more authentic.**_

_**Kaimana:But...why? Why would they do that...?**_

_**Cao Long:The cheeky dick bag had a SECOND KNIFE! There is NO way there isn't another knife here!**_

_**Bwanbale:Ahh...so someone here had a backup knife for self defense. I would say for murder, but none of us came here to murder until Monokuma showed up.**_

_**Ong So-Ri:I wish I could carry one back home...it would require less neck breathing from my bodyguards in Korea.**_

_**Crisanto:I'm...pretty sure thats a good thing if you can rely solely on those guards...right?**_

_**Ong So-Ri:I can explain this another time darling, let us continue the topic at hand.**_

_**Alexander:And that, is what we call PROGRESS! Maybe if we get out of this, some of your countries can show it too!**_

_**Bwanbale:That assumes we even get any prize money at this rate...**_

_**Betha:Let's move on to another topic, because this second knife is going to be important later. I think so anyway...I think...I hope I don't sound stupid, this whole trial thing is new to me.**_

_**Mary:Y-you did great Betha...even if it was a stroke of luck.**_

**[Discussion]**

**Truth Bullets:The Hiding Spot (for the Knife), Bits of white fabric(?)**

_**Florence:So now we just need to start figuring out who had the second knife, and who could have gotten into the kitchen. Any thoughts?**_

_**Mary:W-wait...I remember that there was something on the stairs when we piled downstairs, but some of it got kicked off the edge or to the side.**_

_**Jonathan:Really? I didn't see anything...**_

_**Mark:Yeah, me neither, but there were a lot of us so let's see what ya got mate...**_

_**Mary:W-well...it looked like paper or fabric...I couldn't tell...**_

_**Alexander:Do you have any piece of it on you?**_

_**Mary:Y-yeah...I picked up a bigger piece. [She holds up a piece of the fabric in question]**_

_**Jonathan:Well...only four people have any loose pieces of white clothing aside from me, and my undershirt is always beneath my suit.**_

_**Mark:Yeah, I doubt your clothes get caught on anything mate...not your underclothes anyway.**_

_**Jonathan:I certainly hope my underwear- OH you meant under my suit, right.**_

_**Kaimana:Alexander, Bwanbale, you both have pretty long white outfits. Your lab coat, and his kanzu robes respectfully. Did one of you cut them up earlier?**_

_**Bwanbale:Wait a minute...theres a piece of my lower outfit missing near my left leg actually...no wonder it felt off when I unfolded it. However, why would anyone cut my robe for no reason?**_

_**Jonathan:Yeah...uhh...I think you would have to be stupid to not notice someone on their knees cutting a piece of your robes.**_

_**Bwanbale:What are you suggesting?**_

_**Jonathan:I'm saying that you are probably the only one who got their outfit torn on some sharp object by accident, and someone else had their clothes cut deliberately.**_

_**Betha:Hey, Mary, can you let some of us feel the fabric? I want to know how tough and thick it is.**_

_**Mary:O-oh! Okay...here...!**_

_**[Betha rubs the fabric with her organic hand and confirms that it is a fairly tough piece of cloth.]**_

_**Betha:Yeah, it can't be from Bwanbale's robe.**_

_**Mark:So uhh...what the fuck is the point of this topic again?**_

_**Betha:To determine who could have been going down the stairs. Mikoto didn't have any white in her clothes, save for her socks.**_

_**Alexander:Like I said, I was in my room at the time.**_

_**Mark:What about Ong So-Ri and Charlotte? Where were you two?**_

_**Charlotte:I don't think it's possible but...is it possible that those fabrics weren't from anyone's outfit?**_

**Alexander called out, "I actually agree with that, here's my reason!"**

**[CONSENT]**

_**Alexander:Finally...someone speaks sense. I think the fabrics were placed there to throw us off. Question is...where would they get access to wonton fabric. I don't recall seeing any access to an art room, not on the first or second floors.**_

_**Charlotte:Maybe they...no...that cant be it...**_

_**Kaimana:Maybe they found some spare clothes in the bathrooms? Oh wait, what if they got some fabric from a towel!**_

_**Betha:I think the clothes bit would be more likely, as most towels arent flat fabrics, they usually have "hairs" so to speak to help with scrubbing and drying something. At least, most drying towels for human bodies.**_

_**Jonathan:But then...why would the murderer want to cut up a random towel or shirt like that? It makes no sense...**_

_**Carmelita:To throw off the case, that is why, amigo. There's no denying SOMEONE went down there, but we still don't know who...**_

**Betha then thought to herself, "I think we're starting to get close, but we NEED a person to pin this on. I think I heard something in these past few conversations that leads us in the right direction. However...we need a clearer base to accuse first..."**

**[Discuss]**

**Truth Bullets:The Laundry, The Hiding Spot (for the Knife)**

_**Bentley:Wait...something just occurred to me...Carmelita, aren't you a fortune teller?**_

_**Carmelita:Yeah...why?**_

_**Charlotte:Why in God's green Earth did you not say anything? The murderer could have been easily stopped if you said something!**_

_**Carmelita:My powers aren't strong enough to give me a clear picture of disasters! T-they are merely meant for casual future sight...I never trained for murders so my powers were vague and gave me blurry visions and mass headaches.**_

_**Bentley:Or your powers are a bunch of bullshit.**_

_**Jonathan:Yeesh...those two are going to tear eachother apart...**_

_**Betha:Both of you stop, we can't get distracted, we were going somewhere!**_

_**Charlotte:Sorry...I'm sorry...I just want this trial to be over and done with...**_

_**Jonathan:I reckon it will be done soon enough darlin'. Just wait a bit longer, that crook will be found in no time.**_

_**Betha:Didn't someone mention there being a second knife? Are we sure we can't bring that up again?**_

_**Alexander:Yeah, let's discuss this, because I think whoever has that knife on them is going to be very sorry. Monokuma, am I allowed to body check everyone, and then have someone body check me?**_

_**Monokuma:Oh? Uhh sure, just dont use this to be nasty, ya sickos!**_

**Everyone is body checked by Alexander, up and down, and emptied of pockets. Then, Jonathan checks Alexander, and surprisingly, no one had anything on them.**

_**Jonathan:Well...no one has the second knife. I guess that clears it?**_

_**Alexander:Not quite yet, American. One of us could have it in their rooms.**_

_**Monokuma:Nope, if they didnt have it on them, they would have disposed of it by now, so dont interrupt my case because I know its nowhere on the property, not inside the mansion anyway.**_

_**Alexander:Fuck me...alright, we still have other methods of wrapping up this case.**_

_**Jonathan:Honestly, it's getting pretty tough, even now...**_

_**Alexander:Oh shut up, it's not that hard. Why dont you actually start putting effort into the case that DECIDES OUR FATE! Okay?**_

_**Jonathan:Okay okay, but you need to understand that I'm not a lawyer, I just speak well, not solve crimes.**_

_**Alexander:And Kartek chokes people out and punches them in the chest as a wrestler, and look at her, she still proved more useful than you.**_

_**Jonathan:Will you stop harassin' people already? You just make yerself look toxic and suspicious.**_

_**Alexander:Oh, I look suspicious? Really? What about this then...**_

**Alexander took a deep breath and then pointed at Alexander. "Why did you specifically bring up a shirt earlier?"**

_**Jonathan:What!? THATS how your going to try pegging something on me? I mentioned shirt at pure random, and because no other clothing piece would be thin enough to be that fabric!**_

**Alexander squinted and nodded, "Well played...but I don't fully trust you yet.", and went back to standing firm.**

_**Alexander:If you didn't cut up the piece of fabric, then why are YOU being so defensive? You have been giving me bits and pieces of suspicion ever since, and I think I have the very thing that will point guilt. So how about this then...if I prove that you are a prime suspect, you pop and moan at me. If I don't, then you would be right about your assumption.**_

_**Jonathan:Gh...you really concern me...but fine, prove that I'm a suspect. You wont, because I would never murder my friend!**_

**Alexander smirked, "Keep digging your grave..."**

**Jonathan started to grit his teeth at him, was he being baited?**

_**Alexander:You see, the reason I suspect Jonathan is because I know he had the spare knife. In fact, he mentioned the thing to me when we spoke to each other in the lounge.**_

_**Jonathan:I did what?**_

_**Alexander:Yes, and why wouldnt you? After all, you would want to keep a last resort weapon on you, and since you can't just bring a taser or a gun to the mansion, you chose to hide a knife with you. In fact, you also mentioned that your little suit has a pocket on the INSIDE! Now, Jonathan, if you wish to prove your innocence. Show everyone that you don't have a pocket. Open your suit jacket, NOW!"**_

**Jonathan hesitated, before opening his suit jacket, revealing not one, but two inner pockets in his jacket. This caused a few people in the room to gasp, before he cried out with his own defense.**

_**Jonathan:ENOUGH! Yes, I have a spare knife, but none of this proves that I did it! I refuse to be accused of the murder of my close friend! She was everything I wanted in a friend! I have so few as is, and I cant believe you would accuse ME of murder! Prove it then, come on asshole!**_

_**Alexander:Fine, let me sign your death warrant! The last piece of evidence lies with Florence. Florence, tell me, didn't you tell me you noticed something carved into your bed?**_

_**Florence:Oui! I DID notice that, but I never suspected Jonathan. You see, when I got back, I asked Jonathan why there was a crude carving of a flower on my bed. He looked surprised, too surprised. He then shrugged it off, and told me it was probably something I didn't notice. However, I would have noticed that a while ago, day uno in fact. However, I would never have suspected him of anything before this trial. Jonathan, why the heck did you carve a flower into MY bed? Did you mean to carve it into YOUR bed?**_

_**Jonathan:Again, that does NOT prove anything! I didn't kill Mikoto you assholes!**_

_**Alexander:Then tell me this! Why did you dispose of your knife!? Even Monokuma told us the knife was OUTSIDE of the mansion, and we all know that such a location is locked off from us. And before you say you didn't go outside, shut up. You could have easily opened a window and threw it out. Fuck off, stop lying, and admit you did it!**_

_**Jonathan:Gyahh! You...you...!**_

_**Betha:Jonathan...you...I need to piece this together. Please, let me just go over everything that could have happened.**_

_**Alexander:Go ahead, you need that practice anyway...**_

**Betha then looked at Jonathan, starting her explanation process. _"Jonathan indeed was hungry, for whatever reason. He probably had a tape worm, I dont know or care. However, he decided to go to the kitchen to get a late snack from the fridge. No rules state that we cant do this. He saw Mikoto, and probably had a wee chat with her. Then, for some reason unexplained, he took this opportunity to make sure the doors were closed, grabbed a knife, held her to him and carved her throat clean open, jutting off to the side here and there in her fight for life. She was then laid to the side of the table, her blood splashed across the kitchen, and she laid dying."_**

_**Betha:Jonathan Cunningham...The Ultimate Public Speaker, friend to many, and beloved patriot...YOU WERE THE FIEND WHO SLEW MIKOTO!**_

_**Jonathan:I...I...I... [He dropped his arms and facedesked onto his stand] I did it...there...ya happy...?**_

_**[TRIAL COMPLETE]**_

_**Hello everyone, author here, let me know how the formatting was for the trial, and how it could be improved. See you next chapter!**_


	8. The First Execution

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

[Execution 1]

**Remaining Students:17/18**

**Mood:Miserable**

**Morale:Poor**

**Hope/Despair:Slight Dread**

**Weather:Cloudy**

The class was dumbfounded, yet also strangely relieved. They all voted on their screens and, as the slots rolled down, three face-shots of Jonathan lined up with a big flashing "GUILTY JACKPOT" on the screen.

Betha grit her teeth and glared at Jonathan, "WHY!? Why did you kill her, your best friend!? EXPLAIN DAMN IT!", she was furious, but most of all, utterly heartbroken. She expected NO ONE to succumb to murder, and yet, felt like it was inevitable. She had her views shattered before her, and mostly wanted an answer out of her friend.

"S-shut up...please...let me just...try to explain myself..." Jonathan said, tears flowing down his face. "I just...I have a country to return to. All of us do, sure, but I was the one to take initiative. I knew that my selfish murder would have costed y'all yer freedom and lives, but I just couldn't let myself stand by and let America go without a good future president!" he said, sniffling and sobbing.

Some felt bad, but most didn't, as displayed by Mark who went up to him and punched him in the gut and jaw, sending him flying back and causing Mark to be restrained by Kartek. "COOL IT MARK!" She cried out, trying to keep him from getting in trouble.

"LET ME AT EM, LET ME GO!" He said, snarling and squirming around in her grasp.

Jonathan got to his feet, his mouth bleeding as he sniffled and coughed. Monokuma backhanded Mark and growled, "DONT DO THAT AGAIN! He's MY victim, not yours!"

Jonathan's eyes widened and he shook his head. "W-wait...no no no no no! NONONONONONO! P-PLEASE! Don't kill me! Just give me life imprisonment, PLEASE MONOKUMA!"

Monokuma cackled and shook his head. "Noooo...you should be ashamed, taking your death so poorly, why thats not the mark of a leader! Your probably someone who would make big promises and falter like ALL the other politicians out there! Face it dude, even IF you became president, you would be NOTHING compared to so much as TRUMP or OBAMA! Much less on par with your founding fathers! In short, your ass is grass kid, say night night!"

Jonathan screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOO! DONT DO IT, I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING PLEEEEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! I JUST WANTED TO GET OUT OF HERE...I WAS SCARED AND CONFUSED AND I WANTED TO HELP THOSE KIDS AND...AND...", he got on his knees and flat out did the begging motions and everything.

Monokuma called out, "LETS GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT, ITS PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"

Betha looked over and gasped. "Wait, Monokuma, dont tell me your going to slaughter him! J-just hang him or be humane! Have some humanity!" she said, not really encouraging ANYONES death, but trying regardless to get his death to be merciful.

The screen showed an 8-bit rendition of monokuma dragging away Jonathan, as some basic chiptune sounds played.

**The room went silent as Jonathan looked around at everyone in the room, before a metal neck brace with chains clamped down and dragged him away, Jonathan reaching out as he tried to break free of the neck brace. He was dragged through a hallway with paintings of each and every U.S. President on the walls. Eventually, he was taken to a stone slab, almost akin to a sacrificial altar, with an American flag on it. Everyone else piled in behind a fence and stared in. Jonathans arms and legs were spread out and clamped down with more metal clamps. He then stared at what appeared to be an eagle with glowing red eyes, staring down at him in the crimson lighting of the room. **

**[ALL AMERICAN EAT-OUT]**

**Various mechanical eagles popped out of nowhere and started to rake, claw, peck, and devour him, causing him to flail and thrash in agony, screaming out as they ate him, pierced him, and one even ripped open his stomach and started eating his organs. He was spasming and thrashing in vain, before finally, at long last, a final eagle slowly swooped in, grabbed his throat, and ripped it out. In a great sense of irony, his throat was torn and blood sprayed everywhere, causing him to fall limp onto the table and die. Eyes glazed over, blood spraying, and finally lifeless, much worse than the state he left Mikoto in.**

**Jonathan Cunningham has perished...**


	9. Chapter 6:Playtime is Over

** Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:CleruSonofShintetsu**

[Chapter 6:Playtime is Over]

**Remaining Students:16/18**

**Mood:Poor**

**Morale:Poor**

**Hope/Despair:Neutral**

**Weather:Sunny**

The next morning came and nobody was okay after that. Everything happened so fast, so sudden, so horribly. Mikoto's murder, the Trial, and Jonathan's execution, all of it was fast and furious, and none of it was desirable. Betha woke up in her usual undergarments and barely kept herself from slumping back down and not bothering with the day. Her hopes and optimism got challenged and beaten yesterday, was she a fool to think the way she did? Could she have done something different? Whatever the case may be, these thoughts rushed through her head all last night and even now. She got up and decided to skip out on morning shadow fencing, and simply stared herself down in the mirror, her fairly fit and slightly muscled self being contrasted by her miserable facial expression.

Ater what felt like forever, the morning announcement rang out, her television turning on to reveal Monokuma in a tuxedo and top hat with a cane, performing on a stage that, as far as she knew, could very well be a part of the mansion. Maybe, maybe not, but what made her cringe was the diddy that Monokuma danced to. "Come down today, and eat some food, or we will sacrifice your children, dude." to which he screeched loudly, the broadcast ending abruptly and probably waking up everyone else in the mansion right away, getting rid of any sleepiness the rest who had gotten up may have had left, including Betha.

She decided to get dressed in her usual attire, not wanting to be lazy and go walking around in nothing but a sports bra all day. She put on her hoodie, her pants, and her bow, checking her prosthetic hand for issues, and headed out the door. She saw everyone on her end of the hall truck on downstairs, even Charlotte was uncomfortable, if only due to the abrupt screeching sound from the announcement.

Nobody was in the mood to talk right now, and how could they be? They had to not only witness the death of one of their friends, but the death of another, the one who killed the former. Some people, as briefly as they knew Jonathan, still perhaps liked the guy, at least Betha did. She knew it wasn't black and white, and as her thoughts swirled throughout her mind, she bumped into the chair she was assigned to and stepped back. "Ah, sorry..." she apologizes, to absolutely no one in particular.

She sat in her chair and scooched in, looking down at the more simplistic meal before her. Well, might as well dig in, she thought. As she munched silently on her rice, somebody in the room finally spoke up, Florence. "Okay so, what the hell man...? What even happened these past few days...?" he said, rubbing his temples under his flight cap. Crisanto tried answering him literally, but Florence cut him off. "Rhetorical question!"

Geraldo was praying at his seat, Kaimana had already finished her meal, and was now tapping the bowl, lost in thought. Betha looked towards the two damaged seats, seeing them as perhaps a bad omen in hindsight. The silence that resettled after Florence spoke was deafening. Was no one going to break this agonizing silence? Well, someone did, and not who Betha was wanting to do so. Monokuma appeared in a puff of smoke, growling at the group. "How miserable do you kids have to be!? That dumb Yankee had it coming! Or are you still crying over the Japanese girl? Ugh! There's despair, and then there's being boringly sad, at least put on a show!"

"What do you want, Monokuma...?" Alexander asked, raising an unamused eyebrow at the bear. Monokuma chuckled, "Well...I'm glad you asked Vodka Man! I have some good news for you all!" he said, twirling around and blowing a celebration trumpet. "Congratulations! For participating in my killing game and surviving the first trial, I have unlocked the front and back lawns of the mansion! You are now free to roam the outdoors and explore a bit! Besides, you deserve some fresh air before I come up with new ways to torment you all!" he finished with another chuckle. Mary whimpered and muttered something to Monokuma. Monokuma put a paw to his ear, "I'm sorry, come again?"

"I-I said why do you want to hurt us so much!? W-what did we ever do to you, you big mean bear! W-was two people not enough...!?" she blurted out, crying in her arms. "Awwww...does the wittle Dutch woman wanna stop playing my game?" he said teasingly, bending over and tilting his head at her.

"Y-yes!" she cried out, continuing to sob in her seat. Monokuma laughed to himself quite loudly. "Well buckaroo, I have an offer that will make you all supremely happy!" he replied, to which everyone was now fully invested in his offer, though some expecting the worst. "If you all vow to forever confine yourselves to this manor and revoke ties with the outside world, I promise to give you all a good, luxurious life together. No more killing, no more struggle, nothing!" he said boisterously.

Silence...for about five seconds before Crisanto and Mark gave a collective middle finger and shouted, "FUCK NO! GET BENT ASSHOLE!", stunning everyone, especially the duo themselves, staring at each other before sitting down and looking away from each other.

Monokuma sighed, "Well, whenever you want, come talk to me and we can still strike that deal. Until then, enjoy your newfound freedom on the outer perimeter of the mansion. Stay safe, have fun!", and with that, he vanished once again. The group finished their meals and Nasir got up, taking everyone's food bowls and heading into the kitchen. "I...will be in the Kitchen if you need me." he said, closing the door behind him.

With that, everyone dispersed from the room, seemingly calmed down, if not necessarily joyful now. They spread out in three groups, one in the front lawn, one in the back, and a few stragglers such as Alexander roaming to other locations in the mansion. Betha chose to check out the back yard first.

The group that went out in the back yard included Carmelita, Cao Long, Kartek, Mary, and Florence. As Betha took a deep breath, she thought to herself, "Well, it's time to get out there and have a romp.". With that, she stepped outside, the morning sunlight glared into her bright blue eyes, she hadn't seen something half way pleasant since she got to this mansion, so such a nice field was a sight to behold. In essence, the field had four different landmarks. It had a hedge maze, two greenhouses, and a cemetery. There was also a large cherry blossom tree in the center of the back lawn, with two little tombstones surrounding it. She approached the tree and knelt down, frowning when she read who they were dedicated to...Jonathan and Mikoto.

She held her hands together in prayer, wishing for their souls to yet find rest in the afterlife, wherever they may have gone. Afterwords, she got up, to notice Kartek also praying at them as well, but with a Muslim prayer instead. She had forgotten she came from Egypt, and was not surprised to see that she too was Muslim. Was it bad of her to assume this? Either way, she waved hello to the imposing wrestler, who looked down at her. "You are troubled, Betha." she said, turning to face her with her arms folded.

"I...yeah, but I'm doing a wee bit better now. How about you?" Betha asked, curious to know more about Kartek.

"Well, I'm doing well, but I would prefer that we get out of here in the near future.", Kartek began, before Florence joined in. Florence cleared his throat and asked, "Excuse moi? Might I ask a question?", to which the two girls turned to face him. "Thank you, so Kartek, cant you try to break down the front gate somehow? We have the skills to do so right?"

Kartek shook her head with a rough sigh, "Even if I wanted to, I cant. For starters, the gate is super reinforced, as it should technically be. However, even if we did get over the fence somehow, the rule stated that anyone who tried to escape and somehow found a way to do so would be shot on sight. In short, he likely has a sniper on the roof somewhere."

Betha and Florence looked up at the roof of the mansion, high above the yard. They couldn't spot a sniper, but trusted that there was something up there ready to kill one of them. Florence took off his flight cap and, in a rare moment, showed his hair, slicked back with spikes on the tail end of it, stylish and cozy. Betha noticed this and smiled, "You have nice hair, the wavy look really fits the pilot aesthetic."

Florence smiled back and brushed his hair gently, "I mean, your crazy hair fits that sense of freedom and cheerfulness in you. Hell, the bow just accentuates that threefold, mon ami!" he commented, Kartek feeling her own cornrow hair. Betha looked up at the wrestler beside her and pointed up at her hair.

"Your hair is...very simple, it really shows that warrior spirit inside of you. Then again, I am not a woman of high fashion." Betha said, shrugging and shaking her head. Kartek looked like she had something to say when she spotted three people entering the hedge maze. She cut her thoughts short and said to Betha, "Hey Betha, Florence, I'm going to go work out for a bit, why don't you two head to the hedge maze?"

Florence shook his head and put his cap back on. "Sorry, I also have other things to do. But hey, let me know what the maze was like when we meet up later, alright Betha?" he asked with a grin and a thumbs up.

Betha giggled and nodded, "Of course, of course...take care for now lad." she said, the three parting ways for the time being. Betha walked across the greatly sized back yard and all it had to offer. The maze was decently sized, not too big, not too small, but the grassy walls were very very tall.

Betha entered the maze, being reminded of a hedge maze back home, and was hesitant to get anywhere deeper into the maze. However, she womanned up and entered the maze, taking various turns until, after two or so minutes of wandering, she heard voices, and came across the center of the maze itself, which had a pond, a small statue monument, and a beautiful array of colorful flowers.

In the center, was Carmelita, Cao Long, and Mary. Mary was still shaken up by everything going on, and was snuggling with her doll. Carmelita was meditating in front of the Pond, and Cao Long was playing an acoustic guitar, a gentle tune, on the side, eyes shut and in complete zen. Betha didn't wish to interrupt the three, but she did take note of the absolute isolation this place had compared to everywhere else on the property. This was a calm and quiet place, even the loudest chatter and animal noises didn't seem to reach here, and if they did, just barely.

She sat down and took in the isolated atmosphere, shutting her eyes and letting the mood wash over her, a far more pleasant feeling than before. She was about to get up when Cao Long scooted over to her with a smile. "Shall I play a sweet tune for a sweeter lady?" he asked in a joking flirtation. Betha shook her head and smirked.

"You feckin' loser...of course, go ahead." She said, motioning for him to play something with a roll of the hand. He nodded and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the others at the center of the maze. "This is a song me and my sister, Cao Lei made when I was but a boy. Honestly, she's the real star in the house, and she knew when to make something silly, and when to make it bad ass. In short, would you like to hear silly, sweet, or bad ass?" he asked, to which everyone, including Betha, unanimously urged him to play a sweet song.

He strums the guitar and begins to play a rendition Remember Me, a song that some might remember from a certain movie involving the Land of the Dead some time back. As the gentle song rang out, everyone felt just a little more calm and collected after he was finished. Carmelita rose from her meditation and clapped. "I was not aware that others could find such appreciation for that song. Exquisito!" she cheered.

Everyone proceeded to leave the maze, helped out by Mary who paid the most attention to the layout of the maze prior to entry, and soon enough they were out. Betha felt as though she bonded slightly with everyone in the maze, and chose to check out the front lawn next. She took one last glance at the large greenhouse at the far back of the back lawn and sighed, "Mikoto would have loved that greenhouse...damn it Jonathan. I hope you both rest easy." she sighed, heading inside and over to the front door this time around.

As Betha opened the front door, the fountain and beautifully kept lawn was there to greet her, along with the great gate and narrow pass, like a tantalizing piece of bacon at the end of the tunnel of starvation. She took a deep breath and made her way to the fountain, where something interesting was going down.

Crisanto waved his arms in a panic. "Noooo! You can't just stand on the fountain like that!" he called out, seeing Ong So-Ri peeking out across the landscape from on top of the fountain. She smirked and replied, "Well I just wanted to scout the area for a bit. Unfortunately, this area was always a mountainous and rocky landscape, as it the majority of the island this mansion was built on."

She hopped off the fountain and dusted herself off, some glitter falling to the ground below her. "Oh God, tell me you didn't get glitter in the water! Don't you think you should wear something with less of that sparkly shit on it?" he winced, putting a hand on his forehead. Ong merely giggled at this and lifted Crisanto's chin, "Darling, glitter is my bitch, it only scatters where I tell it to, like this." she smirked, turning around and blowing a cloud of glitter into the air to her left.

Betha approached them with a wave, "Top of the mornin' to ya's!" she called out, the two looking at her and waving in return. Ong So-Ri twirled around and spread her arms, "Isn't this sunshine woooonderfuuuuul?" she inquired, her flamboyant nature radiating harder than the suns own rays. She still had the white body paint and gloves on, and was still a gem to behold, a Korean gift of the Gods.

"Why, back in Korea, I was a starlet appreciated by my people, and I had a surprising amount of resources to get to where I am now. K-Pop truly is a spectacular piece of musical art so long as the artist isn't corporate bull honky. Yes ma'am I have risen above such corporate corruptions, and lets just say only the government could stop me from getting too creative, THAT'S how innovative I am." Ong explained with a variety of movements, poses, and hand gestures.

Crisanto was blatantly impressed and fanboying at the statement, "Wooooah! Man, the Philippines are great, but we don't have superpower resources like mainland Asian countries do. I wish I could afford a flashy outfit..." he said, folding his arms with a sigh. "Anyway, how are you doing Betha?" Crisanto asks, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"Eh, a bit somber from last night's events...I feel like I failed somewhere along the line." She sighed, looking down at the ground with a feeling of guilt. Betha was not a moody person, but she had to witness the sudden and horrible end of two of her friends that day, and it wasn't right. At the very least, Monokuma kept his word, because if he didn't, he would have forced the group to watch the children die anyway.

Crisanto shook his head, "No, stop that, you aren't responsible for Jonathan's choices! I don't hate the guy of course, but he chose to draw first blood, and we did what we had to do to survive, so don't get so sad about it okay?" he pleaded with intense vigour, not so sad as it was a reassuring tone.

Betha nods and smiles, "O-of course...so how about we go look for Bentley? He asked me if he could check on my hand earlier and considering I do not know much about prosthetic limbs yet or any signs of malfunction, I think it would be a good idea to get it checked out eh?" she reasoned, to which Crisanto gave a wink and a thumbs up. Ong So-Ri shook her head, "I'm afraid I would make a mess of things in such a delicate scenario, so I will stay away from your hand job."

Upon saying this, Crisanto fell back in horror, falling on his ass and Betha likewise. "O-ONG SO-RI! PHRASING!" Crisanto protested, to which Ong stepped back, tilting her head for a moment before realizing what she had said. She chortled at the realization like a good sport and frolicked off. "Have fun with the image darlings, woop woop woop woop!" she said, running off like an utter cartoon character.

The two remaining youths got up and sighed with a sweat drop radiating from each of their heads. Exiting the front lawn for now, they enter the mansion and are immediately jogged up to by Bentley. "Hey! Betha, you ready for that appointment? I found a good spot we can use."

Betha smiled, "Lead the way!", to which Bentley did, taking her to the second floor and into the second floor music room/tavern. This room was a cozy looking tavern with many instruments lining the walls, including two different stages for bands to play on, and a bar with all the luxuries you could find. Finally, a jukebox was currently playing some French classical music throughout the room. Bentley points to a table with tools on it, and has Betha sit down and lay her prosthetic hand out, palm facing upward. "Now, I'm going to need you to stay still while I help tinker with and iron out any flaws in the prosthetic. This might feel funny, and if needed, I will have to get it removed for a brief moment to clean it out, understood?"

Betha merely said, "Understood, Bentley...tinker away.", and so he began, as numerous whirring and buzzing noises and clinks and clanks were heard. Betha looked away and began to speak to Crisanto, who was cringing ever so slightly at the work being done on her hand. "Aye aye...are you okay with this?" he asked with actual concern in his tone. "He's fine Crisanto, I will be fine too. I was honestly supposed to get it checked up this month anyway. It's an annual thing, ya know?" she explained. Crisanto seemed to get it, but was cut off by Bentley asking, "Might I take off the prosthetic? It's for cleaning purposes..."

Crisanto circled around and stood behind Bentley, making sure he didn't pull anything funny on Betha. Bentley scoffed and pushed his glasses up, "I am no gutter punk, kindly stop breathing down my neck, or else it might just get dirty moisture in the prosthetic." he sneered, annoyed at the notion Crisanto implied in his actions.

Betha spoke up when Crisanto refused to move. "Move, Crisanto! Go ahead Bentley, he means well I swear." she giggled. Bentley unscrewed the prosthetic and took a moment to admire the masterwork of the prosthetic, his eyes even twinkling with great interest in the device. "I have never seen such an amazing display of work...who...exactly made this prosthetic Betha?" he asked, beginning to clean out specks of dust and crumbs. "Oh uhh...I believe it was a Russian prosthetic. It was recommended to me by a Russian fencer when I first got me old hand crushed all those years ago..." she explained, the memory making her wince like always.

"I see...well then, I must look into Russian prosthetics and see how I can improve Canadian prosthetics further. Thank you for your time Betha, do come back as often as you need to for further checkups." he said, smiling himself as the hand was screwed back on and they shook hands accordingly. Betha, Crisanto, and Bentley left the room, and Crisanto spun around to face Betha, asking her a question.

"Hey uhh...Betha? Do you think...someone is going to...you know, kill again?" he said, sounding almost like a scared puppy as he asked, though not to the level of Mary's shyness. Betha was surprised at his tone and question, and shook her head. "Honestly? I think the second he makes another motive, someone is going to crack. I like to think we can stop a second killing, but who knows how low the bear will sink? I think at the end of the day, I will fight to prevent it, even if it ends up in vain..." She said, a mix of realism and confidence permeating through her voice.

Crisanto sighed deeply and nodded, "If...if you need me, I'll be thinking of a new single to describe how mentally fucked I am right now. See ya, Betha." he said, waving back at her as he sulked off. Betha wanted nothing more than to make him happy, to make everyone here happy, but she had no clue on how to do so with all this dread and despair hanging around them. At the very least Monokuma was spacing out his schemes, so that was a plus.

Betha fiddled with her prosthetic hand as she went back to her room, noticing that the sun started to beam down hard today, and she could not be bothered to wear this jacket all day. She entered her room and changed clothes. She still had her sports attire underneath, but put on a green sleeveless top and shorts. Perhaps a good run-around was in order, that should clear her mind...right?


End file.
